Our Innocent Child
by Plushiepaw
Summary: One day disaster strikes and 5 yr old Tsuna now finds himself in a completely different place than Japan; alone, lost, and hurt Tsuna wanders around until he stumbles upon a kind blonde young man. What will happen to their lives now? INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys I'm Plushiepaw and this is my very first fanfic. So I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes in the formatting of the story. Hope you guys like it :D**_

_**Also here are some things you guys may want to know when reading my story**_

'_this is for character's thoughts'_

*this stands for sounds such as meow or arf*

_**Disclaimer: Since I've seen this in many of the fanfics I've read well…. Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me in any way, all rights go to the amazing person who wrote this story Akira Amano! Thanks for writing such a great story XD**_

_**

* * *

**__Prologue_

Today was one of those bright, sunny, cheerful days. Sawada Iemitsu has finally come home after two months of doing various jobs for the mafia.

Yes, Iemitsu was part of the mafia; he is the outside advisor for the strongest mafia famiglia, the Vongola Famiglia. However, his family has no idea about his relations to the mafia. Iemitsu had simply told them that he was working traffic at construction sites around the world, requiring him to be away from home for certain periods at a time.

Now that Iemitsu's home, he decided to take his beautiful wife, Sawada Nana, and his adorable five-year-old son, Sawada Tsunayoshi – better known as Tsuna – to Namimori Park.

Iemitsu laughed as he played with his wife and son; they played for several hours before they decided to take a break. Iemitsu then got some ice -cream for his family; chocolate ice-cream for himself, strawberry ice-cream for his wife, and vanilla ice-cream for his son.

"Nee Tsu-kun isn't the ice-cream your daddy got us yummy?" Nana sweetly asked her son.

"Mnnn!" Tsuna happily responded and went back to messily eating his ice-cream.

"Mou Tsu-kun you're getting your ice-cream all over yourself" Nana laughed as she cleaned Tsuna's mouth, Tsuna giggled back in response. Iemitsu sighed happily _'I wish every day could be like this just me, Nana, and Tsuna.' _All of a sudden Tsuna tugged his dad's pant leg, and had the pick-me-up look.

Iemitsu laughed and put Tsuna on his lap "What is it Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna avoided his dad's look and looked down at the ground instead. Iemitsu became worried, Tsuna only looked at the ground when he was shy, nervous, or worried, "Tsu-kun you know you can tell me anything, there's nothing to be worried about. Trust me."

"Yeah" Nana interjected "Trust your daddy he's a very reliable man." Iemitsu cast his wife a loving look and looked back at Tsuna, this time Tsuna stared straight at his dad and smiled sheepishly "I-I wis papa wud stay home w-wike this eb-eberyday; it was wots ob fun today s-so I wis papa cud stay home…" Tsuna the averted his dad's surprised look.

"I agree with Tsu-kun, I really wish you would just stay home or at least worked closer to home that way we can spend more time together, all three of us." Nana replied.

Iemitsu just stared at them, completely speechless, he was astonished that Tsuna felt that way and started to feel really bad that he was never really around for Tsuna and Nana, but he couldn't just quit working for the Vongola, he was too deeply involved and committed to just quit.

"Gomen Tsuna, Nana I can't just stay home, my job… requires me to travel to all different parts of the world." Tsuna just looked down dejectedly, almost on the verge of tears, while Nana looked disappointed that Iemitsu would treat his job more importantly than his family,

"Why can't you ask your boss to let you work closer to home rather than travel everywhere? Or if your boss won't let you than just find a job closer to home. Isn't your family more important that your job?" Iemitsu sighed sadly "Gomen Nana… I can't… just quit my job"

"And why not! Honestly, I just don't know why this job is more important to you than me and Tsuna; you barely tell me anything about your job! For all I know you may not even be doing the job you're telling me that you're doing; you could be having an affair for all I know!" Nana argued and was about to say more until she saw the pained look on Iemitsu's face.

"Anata… Gomen I said too much, I know you would never lie or cheat on me, it's just… I hate seeing Tsuna looking so lonely when you're gone; I know you love your job, but-" "Nana…"Nana stopped when she heard her husband and looked at him, and was surprised to see how serious he looked.

When Nana accused Iemitsu of lying to her about his job it hurt him that what she said was absolutely true; he hated that he had to lie to his family and always make them feel lonely, so he decided it would be better to just tell Nana everything about him being part of and working for a mafia famiglia. "Nana, the truth is… well my job isn't really…" just as Iemitsu was about to spill, something caught his attention.

* * *

"GET DOWN!" Iemitsu yelled as he grabbed both Tsuna and his wife, and pulled them down just in time to escape a few bullets aimed at them.

"SHIT! This can't be happening! Not now…" Iemitsu cursed. "W-what's h-happening?" Nana stuttered as her grip on Tsuna tightened, "P-papa I-I'm scared!" Tsuna cried.

"Shhh Tsuna, everything will be all right, now hurry and follow me!" Iemitsu grabbed Nana, who was now protectively carrying Tsuna, as they ran from their pursuer.

Their pursuer shot more bullets at them *bam* *bam* Nana screamed and Tsuna, too scared to say anything just tightened his grip on his mom. Iemitsu cursed, took out his gun, and shot at the pursuer and was able to shoot the gun out of their hand. As the pursuer ran after their gun, Iemitsu grabbed Nana's hand and ran into the forest behind Namimori Park.

"Now stay here, I want the both of you to stay here, in this exact spot, no matter what sound you may hear, don't move." Iemitsu pleaded. "B-but w-what about y-you, Iemitsu?" Nana asked Iemitsu, worry and fear clearly visible through her voice.

"I'll be just fine, Nana after all I've got a wonderful wife and cute son waiting for me" Iemitsu sadly smiled. "P-papa, w-what happen? I-I'm s-scared!" Tsuna cried. Iemitsu stared sadly at his son, cursing whoever disturbed their peace and for making Tsuna so terrified.

"Don't worry, I promise, nothing bad will happen to you, the both of you." Iemitsu said as looked at a sniffling Tsuna and a worried Nana. Nana then smiled softly "Thank you, and don't worry about Tsuna, I'll be protecting him too" her grip around Tsuna tightening. "B-be careful Iemitsu." Nana sadly smiled, "P-papa p-pwease pwomise to come back…" Tsuna pleaded.

Iemitsu just smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair "Yeah, I promise." Iemitsu kissed Tsuna's cheek, while Tsuna hugged him. Then Iemitsu went over to Nana "I-Iemitsu I- Mmph-" Nana tried to say something reassuring, but was cut off when Iemitsu kissed her. Afterwards, Iemitsu leaned next to her ear and whispered "I promise I'll tell you everything once this is all over. I love you." Then Iemitsu stood up and ran towards the direction of the enemy.

"M-mama w-what's wong?" Tsuna asked as tears started to stream down Nana's face. "Y-you better come b-back and tell me!" Nana softly cried "Eh?" Tsuna asked confused. "It's nothing Tsuna, I'm ok, let's just wait for your dad to come back" Nana said softly as she stared at the sky.

* * *

"I know you're out here; come on out and maybe I'll go easy on you." Iemitsu coldly stated.

"Heh-heh, go easy on me? I didn't know you had a sense of humor" a young woman said.

This young woman then walked out and had wavy, messy pink hair just above her shoulders, bangs covering her eyes, and an eerily purple flower on the side of her hair; wearing a white long sleeved kimono – long enough to cover her hands – with sakura petal print on it and a pink sash holding the kimono together; the kimono is about as short as short shorts so she also wears thigh long socks and wooden sandals; she was also holding a long, thin katana.

Iemitsu just glared "Who are you? Which famiglia are you from?"

"Tee-hee, why? Are you interested in me?" The woman giggled.

"Not in the least, my wife is a thousand – no, a million times more beautiful than you." Iemitsu slightly smiled at the thought of his wife.

"Hmph, meanie!" the young woman stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, back to my question, who are you?" Iemitsu asked.

"Hmmm… No one important" the woman retorted. "Then why are you here? To kill me? If you are, then good luck you'll need it." Iemitsu calmly stated as he readied his gun.

"My, my, jumping to conclusions aren't we?" the pink-haired woman giggled. "If you must know, I'm here to assassinate the heir to the Vongola, more precisely y-" Iemitsu paled "N-no y-you don't mean…"

"Oh yes, I mean the soon to be Vongola Decimo, your cute little son, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the woman smiled sadistically.

"N-no! How did you know!" Nono made sure that I was the only one who knew… How did you find out!" Iemitsu screamed.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" The woman stuck her tongue out at Iemitsu.

"DAMN! TSUNA!" Iemitsu desperately yelled as he tried to run back to his son and wife; however, he was stopped when the woman swiftly pointed her sword at his chest.

"Oops, can't have you doing that; besides it's useless, we sent a bunch of our subordinates to find the lil' Decimo, he'll be dead sooner or later." The young woman giggled.

"W-we?" Iemitsu stuttered, fearing the worst. "E-heh, yes… WE!" the pink-haired woman shouted as a bunch of people wearing, shades and a gray suit with a pin that looks exactly like the flower in the pink-haired woman's hair, attached on it, jumped out of nowhere with guns in their hands and completely surrounded Iemitsu.

"DAMN IT!" Iemitsu screamed in frustration. "I guess this is bye-bye, but look on the bright side at least you'll be with your wife and son in the afterlife, hahahahah!" the young woman laughed as she signaled her subordinates to open fire.

Iemitsu's eyes widened in shock as he saw the people bring their guns up and got ready to fire

_'Nana, Tsuna… Gomen, for not being able to keep my promise, Gomen…' _

was all Iemitsu thought of as the men opened fire and shot.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Tsuna cried and hugged his mother even tighter when the sound of multiple gunshots was heard in the distance.

Nana paled _'Iemitsu… NO! I can't be worrying about him, he promised that he would come back safely, and he's always kept his promises. Right now I need to focus on keeping Tsuna safe' _

"Shhhh, Tsuna, it'll be alright, we're going to be fine, including your father." Nana said trying to comfort her son.

"B-but m-mama how d-do you kn-know?" Tsuna cried questioningly. Just as Nana was about was about to answer, a disapproving scoff was heard

"Yes, how do you know MA-MA?" a young man said as he walked out from behind a tree.

This young man had long dark blue hair tied in a low ponytail and short bangs that parted in the middle; he wore a long coat that went down to his knees, with the collar up, and near his chest was a creepy purple flower, underneath his coat he wore a long sleeved, gray-blue, dress shirt, gray pants, and black dress shoes; in both of his hands, he was holding a gun.

"W-who are you! W-what do y-you want?" Nana stuttered horribly.

*Yawn* "Me? I'm no one in particular, anyways let's cut to the chase; hand over the boy and maybe I'll spare you."The young man said apathetically.

"Ts-Tsuna? W-what do you want with him?" Nana desperately asked as her hold on Tsuna tightened.

"None of your business; now hand over the child." The young man yawned.

"N-no you c-can't have him!" Nana yelled as she placed a trembling Tsuna behind her.

"Ah… always have to deal with the hard-headed ones don't I? Ah, this is too much work to deal with…" the blue-haired man sighed.

As the young man complained Nana urgently whispered to her son "Tsuna just run away from here as fast as you can, your mama will hold him off, no buts your mama and papa will be fine, after all we're both strong, and don't worry we'll come and get you once all this is over, now go!"

Tsuna just started to cry, he was so confused and scared that he didn't know what was happening or what to do anymore.

All of a sudden Nana hugged him tightly and whispered "I love you" and pushed Tsuna away, Tsuna was a bit stunned at first, but decided to do what his mother told him to do and he started to run.

The young man noticed this and started to run after Tsuna, but Nana blocked his way "Get out of my way…" the blue-haired man coldly stated.

"Never" Nana said determinedly and tried to knock the guns out of his hand, but he was too fast and knocked Nana onto the ground with his fist. "Bitch… You could have been spared, but too late for that now, for you let the boy get away and now you will be punished" the young man said indifferently as he raised both of his guns.

Nana just stared blankly at the sky regretting she couldn't protect Tsuna and keep her promise with Iemitsu;

_'Gomen, Tsuna…. Iemitsu' _

were her last thoughts as the blue-haired man fired.

* * *

Tsuna was terrified and confused as he ran through the forest.

He couldn't stop the tears that were impairing his vision from coming out. He couldn't form a coherent thought.

All he could do was run.

All of a sudden, Tsuna heard shouts behind him "There he is ! Get him!" a bunch of people in gray suits shouted as they started to run after poor Tsuna.

Tsuna cried even harder as he tried to outrun them, but it was useless his legs were tiring out and the people after him had much longer legs and more stamina; they'd catch up to him in no time.

All of a sudden Tsuna tripped on a branch and fell over, Tsuna tried to get up, but he too tired to do it.

He could hear the pursuers getting closer and closer. Tsuna barely had any strength left "h-help… m-me…" he whispered.

The pursuers were now right behind him, just a few more yards and they would get to him. Out of pure fear Tsuna managed to scream his lungs out

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

All of a sudden a bright, white light came out of nowhere blinding the people in pursuit of Tsuna.

As the white light started to engulf Tsuna, the last thing he saw were his parents smiling and holding out their hands, beckoning for him "Mama, Papa…" he weakly cried and stretched out his hand towards theirs and then everything went black.

* * *

_**Sorry if I missed a word…. Or if I miss translated it, but I'm taking Japanese as my foreign language so I'm pretty sure I'm right**_

_**Nee: **__Japanese expression, used when you question someone or to get their attention_

_**Mou: **__Also a Japanese expression, used when exasperated kind of like sighing_

_**Gomen: **__Japanese word for sorry_

_**Ahhhh! Poor Tsuna! But don't worry you'll find out what happened to him soon enough.**_

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think it makes the story more exciting. Oh and if you want to know what the purple flower that the bad guys were wearing looks like I'll put the URL for the picture on my profile. Hope my grammar wasn't too bad and hope you guys enjoyed my prologue. Oh and when Tsuna talks I purposely made spelling mistakes, to show Tsuna's cute baby talk and his mispronunciations. Also please review, I would love to hear what you guys have to say, even constructive criticism is good as long as it helps me improve my story. **_

_**Since I'm sort of new to this whole fanfic thing I'm unsure of what these stand for, here's my guesses**_

_**OOC (out of character)**_

_**OC (?)**_

_**AU (?)**_

_**TYL or was it TYC? (I'm not sure which one sorry)**_

_**TYB (?)**_

_**R&R (Read & Review?)**_

_**A/N: (author note?)**_

_**Can someone please tell me and thank you for reading and reviewing XD Oh and Happy Halloween guys! I'm dressing up as Chrome cuz she's just so cute XD**_

_****__**~Edit 11/06/10: Made the paragraphs shorter so it's easier to read~**_

_**~Plushiepaw~**_


	2. Ch 1: Never Expected This to Happen

____

___****_

___****_

_**Yay, next chapter! Although fanfiction was being annoying because it screwed up my formatting and it took a while to put it back to the way it was supposed to be. So I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with my grammar, etc.**_

_**I was a bit surprised that a lot of you guys liked my story; it makes me feel really happy and excited XD. And thanks to all my reviewers who answered my questions from last chapter, it really helped.**_

____

**_Also a lot of people stated that last chapter's paragraphs were too long and hard to read and I apologize for that, but this time I made sure to fix that and made the paragraphs shorter this chapter so I hope that helps. Anyways hope you enjoy_**

****

___****_

_**In case you guys forgot:**_

'_Characters thoughts'_

_______****_

_Disclaimer: If Katekyo Hitman Reborn belonged to me I would…. make Tsuna less obsessed with Kyoko, I mean he would still like her just not obsess over her every single time he thinks of or sees her, because it's kinda getting on my nerves. But that's just my opinion XP_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Never Expected This to Happen…_

____

~ 400 years ago, somewhere in Italy ~

Giotto yawned as he walked across town. He had just escaped the horror we call, paperwork.

Being the boss of the Vongola there was always some type of paperwork just waiting to be finished – no matter what happened; even if Giotto worked all day and all night, finishing a week's worth of paperwork, just to get a break from doing it, more paperwork just kept on appearing and sooner or later the stress and boredom will get to him until he has no choice, but to escape to get a well deserved break; which is exactly what happened.

So now Giotto is strolling around town enjoying the sights and fresh air, until suddenly, he heard shouts from several men just up ahead.

He decided to ignore them, assuming they were just fighting amongst themselves.

As he was about to go the other direction – away from the yelling men – he saw a young boy around four or five–years–old, with tattered clothes, and a mop of messy brown hair – similar to his hair except his was blonde – come half limping, half running away from the screams.

All of a sudden, the boy tripped and fell to the ground, when he didn't get up, Giotto became concerned and ran up to the young child "Are you ok?" he asked.

The young boy weakly looked up, Giotto could see the pain and fear etched in the boy's eyes "H-h…el…p… m-me…" was all the boy managed to whisper before he passed out.

Giotto was concerned; the young boy had just spoken in Japanese which obviously meant he wasn't from around the area, _'But where are his parents? And how did get so beat up?'_ Giotto wondered, but decided it would be better if he just took the young boy back with him to the Vongola Estate, took care of him there, and find his parents afterwards.

Giotto then gently picked the young boy up. As he headed towards the estate, a group of men blocked his way, "What do you want?" Giotto calmly asked the group of men, "We want that kid you're holding, he walked into our…place without our permission and needs to be punished for that" a man with tattered clothes and long, slimy black hair answered.

"Now, surely this young boy didn't mean any trouble after all he only looks to be about four or five-years-old; he was probably just lost" Giotto tried to reason with the men, but to no avail.

"This boy caused us a lot of trouble, he found us and that's a crime in itself and now he needs to be punished along with you!" the black – haired man sneered as he and his followers brandished their knives, Giotto just sighed, as he laid the young boy against the wall, and ignited his dying will flame; he doesn't need to use his dying will, but ignited it to try and scare them off; however, they didn't back down, "You asked for it" Giotto calmly stated as all of the men ran towards him, trying to stab him.

_5 minutes later…_

"I warned you didn't I?" Giotto sighed as he tied the unconscious men together with rope he found nearby, and leaving them for the officers to capture. Giotto stretched, picked up the young boy, and once again headed towards the Vongola Estate.

________

_

* * *

_

__________

**So…..did any of you guys actually think that Giotto was going to be part of this story? I kinda hope not, because I wanted to surprise you guys! So….. SURPRISE XD**

**_Sorry for the really short chapter guys the next one will be longer… I'm 75% sure… well you'll just have to see next time. _**

**_Also I'm aiming to update this story at least once every week._**

**_~ Plushiepaw ~ _**


	3. Ch 2: What The Hell is Happening?

_****_

Yay for super fast updates XD I felt really bad that the last chapter was really really short so I worked my butt off to make (Ok I already had the idea for this stroy in my head before hand so it didn't take me too long), type, and proofread this chapter. So once again sorry if there are any mistakes XP and I hope you guys enjoy.

_**Also really happy that you guys liked the fact that I put Giotto in the story **__**, I was afraid you guys wouldn't like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story! XD**_

_**Story Note:**_

_'character's thoughts'_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would…. make Nana have long hair again like she did when Tsuna was around the age he is in my story. I personally thought she looked way cuter with long hair XD**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: What The Hell is Happening!_

G was frantically running around the Vongola estate, opening every room, tearing each room apart, swearing in defeat and going to the next room to repeat the process. The reason for all of this was…

_~Flashback: 2 hours ago~_

*knock, knock* "Hey, Giotto? It's me G, now I know you won't be happy hearing this, but… I have, um… more paperwork for you…" G said and braced himself for another one of Giotto's outbursts, complaining, etc. However this time all that answered him was silence, "G-Giotto?" G hesitantly called out as he carefully set the paperwork down and walked into Giotto's office. G looked around and found no one there, he then walked up to the desk which was filled with neat piles of paperwork all around the desk except in the middle; in the middle of the desk was a bright orange piece of paper instead. _'What's this?'_ G wondered as he picked it up and read it.

_G,_

_There's way too much paperwork, all I do most of the time when I'm not negotiating or fighting with other famiglias is… paperwork…. so I decided to take a break. We're doing the usual this time, good luck :) _

_~Giotto~_

"… DAMN NOT AGAIN! GIOTTO!" G yelled as he raced out of the office.

_~End of Flashback~_

'_Why do you have to keep doing this, Giotto?' _G sighed exasperated as he checked the library. This happens occasionally, Giotto would get tired of doing paperwork, and tease his right-hand man and storm guardian, G, by playing games with him; and will only go back to work if G won, however if he won, Giotto would do whatever he pleased for the rest of the day.

Usually Giotto would win, but from time to time G would win. They would play all sorts of childish games such as tag, races, etc. But most of the time they would play hide-and-seek, which was _the usual_. Giotto would hide somewhere, usually in or near the Vongola Estate, and G would try to find him; basically just like normal hide-and-seek. "Are you even hiding in the estate, Giotto?" As G wondered where Giotto could be hiding, he looked outside the room's huge window and saw Giotto walking briskly through the Vongola garden. _'That's weird I never find Giotto that easily, oh well I found him! I win this time Giotto!' _G thought smugly as he headed towards the garden.

After much walking, Giotto had finally reached the garden. As he was about to enter the mansion, G came running up to him yelling "Finally I found you! Now hurry up and –"all of a sudden Giotto put his hand over G's mouth signaling for him to be quiet. G just stared questioningly, but did what Giotto asked him to do. Giotto then signaled for G to follow him, G followed him to Giotto's room. When Giotto finally closed the door G asked "Where have you been hiding this entire time? Must've been a pretty good hiding spot, I couldn't –"

"Shhhhh" Giotto cut G off, "What? Why?" G questioned until he saw Giotto remove his cloak to reveal a small, beat up child in his arms. G just stared incredulously; he couldn't believe that Giotto got himself an illegitimate child!

As G freaked out and tried to figure out who the mother was, Giotto gently laid the young boy on his bed and looked for any wounds. He found several cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. As Giotto stood up to get the first aid kit from his bathroom, G blocked his way his face completely red as he asked, "So…who did you do it with? Is this why you always insist on playing hide-and-seek, so that you can um…do that…w-with someone and see your kid while I look for you…?" Giotto turned beet red as he realized what G was insinuating "N-NO I D-DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE TH-THAT!" Giotto managed to yell, his face even turning an even darker shade of red after he said that.

G believed Giotto after seeing his reaction towards his question and because Giotto would never lie to him, but it still didn't explain where the kid came from. "So if he's not your kid, then where did he come from?" G asked, "I don't know; I just found him being chased by some shady people while I was walking in town-"

"So that's where you were hiding!" G interjected. Giotto sighed "Not the point anyways, I couldn't just leave him alone, so I took him with me" G nodded understandingly, "Anyways G, can you find me some children's clothes, because he can't wear this" Giotto said as he looked at the child's tattered and muddy clothes. "Sure thing, but how old is he?" G questioned. "Ummm around four or five- years -old, I think" Giotto replied, "Ok, be right back" G said as he walked out of Giotto's room to fetch some clothes for the little boy.

Giotto then yawned, went to his bathroom – which is right next to his room – grabbed the first aid kit, and treated the boys wounds. Thankfully the wounds weren't that bad, _'he should be better after a good night's rest'_ Giotto concluded and ruffled the young boy's hair _'it's surprisingly soft.'_

"Hey, I'm back, all I managed to get was a pair of pajamas, a shirt, pants, and some undergarments" G quietly said as he re-entered Giotto's room with a bundle of clothes in his arms. "Thanks G, just place the clothes in my closet" Giotto replied as he took the pajamas from G's hands and started to dress the little boy in them, trying not to disturb his rest as he did. "By the way G, don't tell anyone about this, I'll tell them tomorrow I'm too tired to do it now. Also can you do me a favor G and finish the rest of my paperwork" Giotto said calmly as he pushed G out of his room. All G could do was stutter "Wh-what?" When G was successfully out of his room Giotto thanked G for helping him and shut the door. "Wha- Oh fine! Whatever, but you owe me big time!" G grumbled as he walked towards Giotto's office.

Giotto chuckled humored by his friend's reaction. He then stretched and went to his closet and dressed in his pajamas, he then climbed into bed next to the young boy and smiled at the boy's peaceful face and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, but I hope you guys like the story nonetheless. Anyways, thanks for reading and hoped you guys liked it :) **_

_**~Plushiepaw~**_


	4. Ch 3: I am…

_**Ugh, this took me forever to do I had such a hard time writing this chapter, I had to re-write this chapter over and over again, I feel that this chapter still isn't that good, but I hope you guys like it. Also ULTRA IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT at the end of this chapter so be sure to read it!**_

_**One more thing a lot of you guys have been asking me to make longer chapters since they are pretty short. But as I've already told some of you guys, although I know the chapters are pretty short and although I want to make them longer I may or may not be able to do that because I have to focus on school and also because I just run out of ideas. So all I ask is to just please bare with it, I'm not saying all my chapters will be short, but the majority of them may be short; then again things may change. Anyways just wanted to let you guys know and hope you understand ^.^**_

_**Story Note:**_

[1] _Will be answered at the end of the chapter in my A/N_

'_Character's thoughts'_

_*sounds such as meow or arf*_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would….make Lambo and I-pin a couple in the future. I think they would be cute together, and I'm also a fan of childhood sweetheart couples XD**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: I-I am…_

_~Flashback~_

*huff, huff* Tsuna wheezed as he staggered through the unfamiliar, abandoned streets.

_'Whe am I? H-how did I g-get hewe?' _Tsuna wondered as he stumbled through the dark streets, all of a sudden he heard voices and ran towards them hoping that someone would help him; however, when he got there people started to screaming and getting angry.

Tsuna became scared and ran away; however, he was too exhausted to run and collapsed. All of a sudden he heard a person talking near him, although he didn't understand a word the person just said.

He weakly picked his head up and saw bright, warm orange eyes [1] filled with concern, Tsuna felt a bit comforted by them and then shakily said "H-h…el…p… m-me…" and then he blacked out.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Mnnnn" Tsuna mumbled as he woke up, when he tried to sit up he just fell back down too sore to move around too much.

He decided to look at his surroundings and saw a giant, mahogany table with a vase decorated with flowers inside it in the middle, and various books and papers on the table, a giant cream colored sofa near the table, a desk against the olive-green walls, a big closet next to the desk; near the bed was a gigantic window with sun filtering between the open spaces between the maroon curtains.

Tsuna then looked at the bed, it was a king-sized bed covered completely in white sheets. Tsuna smiled he felt safe and a peaceful vibe coming from the room, but wait _'Whe am I exacwy?' _Tsuna wondered and started to panic when he heard rustling next to him.

When Tsuna turned to see what caused the sound, he saw a blonde-haired man sleeping soundly next to him. Tsuna freaked out at the fact he was with a stranger and tried to get up and get out of there, but he was so tired and sore that he just ended up falling out of the bed.

* * *

Giotto was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden he heard a loud *THUMP* Giotto was immediately alert and looked at the place he heard the sound and found the young boy he rescued yesterday, sprawled on the ground a bit dazed and bewildered.

Giotto chuckled at the sight, the boy heard him and stiffened, Giotto noticed this and felt bad for the boy _'after all he has no idea where he is.' _

As Giotto approached the boy, the child curled into a fetal position, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Giotto just smiled and softly said in Japanese for the young boy to understand "Good Morning, little one" the boy looked up, relieved that the man didn't try to hurt him and relaxed a bit getting out of his fetal position.

Giotto smiled warmly "So, what's your name?" when he asked he saw the boy stiffen and look at the ground.

He tried to comfort the boy "It's ok I won't hurt you or do anything bad to you, trust me, I mean this from the bottom of my heart." Giotto smiled kindly at the young child.

Tsuna usually would not have trusted this man, after all Tsuna was always wary and awkward towards strangers; however, when this man spoke, Tsuna had this feeling that the man wasn't lying and that he could trust him. He also felt this warm and comforting feeling coming from the man.

"Ts-Tsuna…" the boy mumbled. "Hmmmm, what was that I can't hear you?" Giotto kindly said to the young boy, even though he heard what the little boy said.

"M-my name is S- Sawada Tsunayoshi, d-demo you can caw me Tsuna" Tsuna smiled sheepishly and looked back at the ground.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna yelped as Giotto picked him up off the ground and placed him on his lap.

"Hello Tsuna, my name is Giotto, it's nice to meet you" Giotto smiled at Tsuna and this time Tsuna smiled back "Nice to meet you, Giotto-nii!" Tsuna giggled feeling happy and relaxed.

Giotto chuckled at how cute Tsuna was acting "So Tsuna, how did you get to Italy? Do you know where your parents are?" Giotto asked.

"Eh? I-Ita-" Tsuna stuttered. Giotto laughed "Tsuna it's Italy, I-TA -LY" "It-Itawy?" Tsuna gave Giotto a questioning look.

"Yes, close enough" Giotto replied. "Wai! I got it wight! Itawy, Itawy!"Tsuna giggled.

Tsuna's reaction made Giotto chuckle at how adorable he was acting, but it still didn't answer how Tsuna got here or where his parents were.

"So Tsuna, back to the question how did you get to Italy and where are your parents?" Giotto questioned, hoping to get some answers so he could help Tsuna.

"Eh? A-ano… I dunno how I got hewe Giotto-nii… G-gomen I weally dunno, Giotto-nii!" Tsuna started to cry afraid he disappointed Giotto.

"Shhh, it's ok, don't worry it's no big deal, but do you know where your parents are?" Giotto questioned.

"Parents?" Tsuna gave Giotto a confused look. "Yes Tsuna, your parents, like your mom and dad" Giotto said.

"Mom? Dad? Who are they?" Tsuna asked genuinely confused.

"Wh-what do you mean Tsuna, don't you know? Your mom and dad, the people that take care of you and raise you?" Giotto's hyper intuition was telling him that Tsuna wasn't joking around, that Tsuna truly didn't know who his parents were.

Giotto became worried and suspected that Tsuna had-, but before he jumps to conclusions he needs to make sure first "Ok um, Tsuna can you tell me everything you remember, anything at all."

"Ok a-ano… I wemember my name… I wib in Japan… my birthday… oh, how old I am… a-ano… G-gomen Giotto-nii that's all I wemember" Tsuna replied. Giotto sighed "No it's all right" Tsuna smiled at Giotto as he thought

_'I was right, Tsuna… He has amnesia…'_

* * *

_****__**Ok, I know amnesia probably doesn't work that way, but that's why I kept re-writing the chapter because I wasn't sure how to make it work. Also if you don't remember as I stated in my Prologue, I made tons of spelling mistakes to show Tsuna's cute baby talk. If you don't understand something just PM me and I'll be glad to answer your question :) **_

_**[1] Although some of you guys may know this….. YES,WHEN GIOTTO'S NOT IN HDWM HE DOES HAVE ORANGE EYES, NOT BLUE EYES, it's been proven in the manga, on the cover page in chapter 309 I'll put the URL on my profile to show you guys.**_

_***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ***_

_**Ok so as you all know since Giotto is in this story all of his guardians are going to be in the story as well, but there are many things about the guardians that I'm not sure about or don't know about so until I get the answer for these questions I won't be able to update chapters 5 and on, so please help me! DX**_

_**Questions:**_

_**1. What is Asari's clothing called?**_

_**2. Are Asari and G's relationship similar to Yamamoto and Gokudera's relationship?**_

_**3. Are G and Knuckle's relationship similar to Gokudera and Ryohei's relationship?**_

_**4. Are Daemon and Alaude's relationship similar to Hibari and Mukuro's relationship?**_

_**5. Are G and Lampo's relationship similar to Gokudera and Lambo's relationship?**_

_**6. Does Knuckle say Extreme/to the extreme like Ryohei or does he say something different?**_

_**7. What is Alaude's catchphrase? I know it's similar to Hibari's I'll bite you to death or is it the same?**_

_**8. What is Daemon's signature laugh? Is it the same as Mukuro's 'kufufufufu'?**_

_**9. Are Knuckle's weapons boxing gloves?**_

_**10. Lampo's personality is more similar to 5 yr old Lambo than 15 yr old Lambo or is it the other way around?**_

_**11. Does Daemon use a spear/trident like Mukuro does? **_

_**Yeah….. I got a lot of questions. Sorry I don't know much about the 1**__**st**__** generation guardians, it's just I've only read the manga where they only appear once. I just started to watch the anime and I've gotten to the part where Tsuna and the others are in the future and just found TYL Hibari so I'm nowhere near Primo's arc where much about the guardians are revealed, and no I'm not going to skip to the arc. So anyways please help me by answering the questions. And when you answer them just put in the number of the question and answer; you can PM or put it in your review, I don't really care which as long as you answer them. Also I will not be able to do chapter 5 and on until all questions are answered. **_

_***END OF IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT***_

_**Whew that's one long A/N sorry about that, anyways hope you liked the chapter :D **_

_**~ Plushiepaw ~**_


	5. Ch 4: An Eventful Morning

_**Chapter 4 is out XD (I've just noticed, but I update really fast... which is a good thing XD) and like always I apologize if this chapter has some grammar mistakes, etc. **_

_**Also I would like to thank these awesome reviewers who answered my questions: **_

_hima-chan1824, Hestic, windyhurrice, animebaka14, dJhAmystery, Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000 (sorry I know this isn't how you do your pen name, but when I put in your name the way it's supposed to be it kept dissapearing so I did it this way), HaruKatsuki, TunaFish27, LilyMoonstone, Chromex3, and fuwacchi_

_**Sorry if I missed somebody or if I typed your pen name wrong, but thank you for all the help I really appreciate it XD and because you guys have answered all my questions I'm able to work on the rough draft for chapter 5 so expect that chapter soon :D **_

_**Ok also in regards to my story I'm just letting you guys know since they are in Italy their native language is obviously Italian, but I'm too lazy to look for an English to Italian Dictionary and frankly I find it way too confusing when the whole conversation is in Italian and then an English translation next to it. And I find it annoying to type that people just switched from languages from "Japanese" to "Italian" so just look at my story notes and you'll see how I decided to show Italian.**_

_**Story Notes:**_

'_Character's thoughts'_

*sounds such as boom or bam*

"_This is when people start talking in Italian" _

(If it gets too confusing tell me and I'll try something different, or if you thought of a better way to do it that doesn't involve bolding/underling the words to make it more noticeable, please tell me)

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would….. have already made a story arc where the arcobaleno are adults again; I know, I know this arc will probably happen in the manga later on, but I can't wait til' it happens XD**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 4: An Eventful Morning_

_Last Chapter…_

_Giotto became worried and suspected that Tsuna had-, but before he jumps to conclusions he needs to make sure first "Ok um, Tsuna can you tell me everything you remember, anything at all." _

_Ok a-ano… I wemember my name… I wib in Japan… my birthday… oh, how old I am… a-ano… G-gomen Giotto-nii that's all I wemember" Tsuna replied. Giotto sighed "No it's all right" Tsuna smiled at Giotto as he thought _

_'I was right, Tsuna… He has amnesia…'_

_

* * *

_

"Giotto-nii?" Tsuna questioned when Giotto became silent. When he didn't answer Tsuna became worried, _'did I make Giotto-nii upset? Ahhhhhh! I dun wan Giotto-nii to hate me! He's weally nice and kind, Uwah I'm a bad person…I shud ob tried to wemember more…'_

As Tsuna sulked, Giotto was trying to figure out what to do about Tsuna. _'Tsuna has amnesia… I wonder what happened; well for now I guess I'll just-' _all of a sudden he felt a tug on his night shirt.

Giotto looked down to see a crying Tsuna, *sniff* "G-gomen *sniff* I weally culdn't *hic* *sniff* wemember G-gomen *cough* dun hate me!" Tsuna managed to cry out.

Giotto became concerned and worried, "What do you mean Tsuna, I don't hate you."

"E-Eh, you d-dun h-hate me?" Tsuna sniffled. Giotto chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's hair, "Of course I don't hate you, after all it's not your fault you can't remember" Tsuna smiled sweetly at Giotto "Giotto-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed, happy at Giotto's show of kindness.

Tsuna then hugged Giotto; Giotto was unsure how to respond to Tsuna's display of affection, so he merely smiled and patted Tsuna's back.

"All right now that that's all settled; let's go get cleaned up" Giotto said as he got up and started walking towards the bathroom; however Tsuna didn't follow him.

Giotto noticed this and walked back towards Tsuna, "Hmmm, what's wrong Tsuna?" Giotto questioned. "I-I dun wike baths…" Tsuna grumbled.

Giotto stared, surprised at first, but then laughed at the typical child's reaction towards bathing.

"You know Tsuna, if you don't take baths no one will ever want to be your friend, especially girls" Giotto whispered to Tsuna.

"Ah! Giotto you meanie that's not twue!... I-is it?" Giotto chuckled, "Well Tsuna I actually know someone who disliked baths just like you when he was young."

"W-weally who?" Tsuna eagerly asked, "Well I can't tell you his name, but he has light blue hair in the style of a melon" Giotto inwardly chuckled at his description.

"And this boy, when he was young, never took baths because he disliked them, just like you, so he never made any friends which turned him into a grumpy person" at this Giotto's laughter started to leak out, but was able to stop himself; Tsuna just tilted his head in confusion.

"Anyways since this boy never made any friends he became very grumpy, so after years of enduring this he finally decides to take a bath, afterwards he made friends with me and a few others, but other people still avoid him because they still think he doesn't take a bath."

At this Giotto couldn't help it, he burst out laughing when he finally stopped he saw Tsuna with his head down.

"Nee~ Giotto-nii I-I tink I'll take a bath dis time…" Tsuna mumbled. Giotto just smiled with amusement, "Why? Is it because you don't want to end up like that boy I told you about?"

Tsuna had a worried expression and vigorously shook his head up and down "T-that stowy was weally sad, when I meet that boy, I will be his fwend cuz I dun wan him to be wonewy."

Giotto smiled at Tsuna's kindness and at how cutely gullible he was. He then took Tsuna's tiny hand as he led him to the bathroom.

* * *

G was walking through the silent hallways of the Vongola mansion as he headed towards Giotto's room. *Yawn* "Ahhhh, so tired, now I know how Giotto feels; God all that paperwork… So boring too and it took nearly all night to finish… The next time Giotto decides to run off, I think I'll let him go…" G sighed as he stopped in front of Giotto's door.

*knock, knock* "Hey Giotto you awake?" G quietly asked, but there was no answer, _'Huh still asleep? That's weird he's usually awake by now…' _G said to himself as he opened the door and walked towards Giotto's bed, but no one was there.

"That's weird where could he be?" G mumbled when he suddenly heard Giotto's laugh and water splashing like there was no tomorrow.

G quickly ran towards the sound, which lead him to the bathroom.

When he opened the door he found Giotto completely soaked as he splashed water at a young boy; the young boy started to pout and splashed even more water at Giotto, Giotto merely laughed in response and was about to retaliate when G suddenly interrupted

"Giotto… What are you doing?" and then an awkward silence followed.

* * *

"_So this is the boy you found yesterday?_" G asked as he watched Giotto dry himself and the little boy, who was staring at the ground the entire time when he came.

"_Yes, now for some clothes…_" Giotto said as he stood up, wrapped Tsuna in a towel and got some clothes for the both of them from his closet.

As Giotto did that G stared at Tsuna, making little Tsuna feel nervous, for G's stare was a bit intimidating to him even though G wasn't trying to scare him; G was simply just observing the young child who managed to make Giotto laugh whole-heartedly, for usually Giotto didn't laugh like that around strangers only to his guardians, so G thought there must be something special about the child.

However, Tsuna felt really intimidated from G's stare. Tsuna never did feel comfortable around strangers and as seconds passed, G never looked away and Tsuna couldn't take the awkwardness anymore and started to cry, causing G to panic. _'What the hell! Why is he crying? I didn't do anything to him! D-did I?' _

G tried to calm Tsuna down, but unfortunately that just made Tsuna cry even harder. "_Ahhhh! What do I do!_" G yelled as he flailed his arms about, not knowing what to do anymore.

Then Giotto came "_What's happening? What did you do?_" Giotto asked a panicking G.

G replied "_I-I don't know I was just watching the kid after you left, and then all of a sudden he started wailing!_" Giotto sighed assuming G's presence probably scared Tsuna; he then walked over to Tsuna who was still crying.

"Tsuna, its ok… Shhhh…" Giotto said to Tsuna as he patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna's cries started to turn into sniffles and when he finally stopped, he hugged Giotto tightly; Giotto just patted his back in response.

G stared in shock surprised Giotto was speaking to the boy in Japanese and the fact that Giotto was able to calm down the child so easily, G was about to ask how Giotto was able to that, when there was a knock at the door.

Giotto got up and got the door, "_Yes who is it?_" A woman with short blonde hair, wearing a black long sleeve, long skirt - with white ruffles at the end - maid uniform was at the door.

She became a bit flustered as she wondered why Giotto was wearing soaked clothes, but answered "_A-ah yes, um have you seen Mr. G, he has a phone call._"

"_Huh? From who?_" G asked as he walked towards the maid and Giotto.

"_Ah, they didn't say, they just said they needed to talk to you about something._" The blonde woman replied.

"_Ah, wonder what it's about? Oh, I'll be back Giotto._" G said as he left, the maid bowed at Giotto and walked off.

Giotto sighed and went back to Tsuna, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiled when Giotto came back.

"All right time to change" Giotto said he kneeled on the ground next to the bed and changed Tsuna into the clothes G got for him yesterday, and then changed out of his soaked clothing into his pin-striped suit, tie, and black cloak with the symbol of the Vongola Famiglia embroidered on the back.

After they were done changing Tsuna tugged at Giotto's cloak to get his attention and asked "Giotto-nii who was tat wady fwom befoe?"

"Oh that was one of the maids who work here" Giotto replied.

Tsuna's eyes grew huge "Eh! I thought onwy wich people had maids!" Tsuna said.

Giotto laughed "Well, Tsuna there are actually many more maids and butlers working here in the mansion."

Tsuna had a surprised face and then exclaimed "Wah! A manshon, aren't manshons bery big wike bigger than two housed combined?"

Giotto chuckled "Yes, Tsuna this mansion is waaaaay bigger than two houses."

"Wah! Giotto-nii is weally weally wich!" Tsuna exclaimed then giggled.

Giotto smiled at Tsuna's enthusiasm. "By the way Tsuna" Giotto said causing Tsuna to look up at him with a questioning look "Why did you cry before?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink, looked down and mumbled "he-he was s-scawing me…"

"Really? How?" Giotto asked. "W-well he kept… stawing at me, and it was s-scawy…" Tsuna quietly said.

Giotto smiled as he sat on the bed next to Tsuna and said "You know that man that you thought was scary before, well he's one of my very good friends and even though he's scary he's actually a very nice person once you get to know him."

"W-weally?" Tsuna asked. "Yes, really" Giotto said reassuringly causing Tsuna to relax and smile.

All of a sudden Giotto's door opened again and G walked in "_I'm back, oh the phone call was from one of our subordinates reporting the status of his mission_" Giotto nodded and then looked at Tsuna who was clutching on to his leg and looking worriedly at G.

Giotto then said "Oh, right there's someone I'd like you to meet." G looked at him confused as Giotto unlatched the young boy's death grip on his leg and gently pushed the boy towards him.

Tsuna became extremely nervous as the pink, no, red-haired man with a red tattoo under his eye looked curiously at him.

Tsuna would have run away and cowered behind Giotto, but remembered Giotto telling him that this man was actually really nice.

Tsuna inhaled deeply, looked at the red-haired man and stuttered, "M-my n-name is S-Sawad-da Ts-Tsunayo-yoshi, d-demo y-you can caw me Tsuna…" then all of Tsuna's courage left him as he ran towards Giotto and his under his cloak.

'_So that's why Giotto was speaking Japanese to calm the little guy down, the boy probably can only speak and understand Japanese' _G switched from Italian to Japanese and then said to Tsuna "Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" Tsuna looked up from behind Giotto's leg and shyly nodded.

"The name's G, nice to meet you" G said as he looked at Tsuna's big caramel colored eyes.

Tsuna smiled cutely "N-nice to meet you to G-nii." G was slightly taken aback by Tsuna's smile, surprised that Tsuna went from bawling to smiling. G sighed somewhat confused by Tsuna's actions, as he stared at Tsuna's bright face he notices something.

G kneels down and puts his face at the same level as Tsuna's and as he looked he saw a very close resemblance Tsuna had with a certain spiky, blonde-haired, friend of his.

"You sure he's not your son?" G asked as he looked back and forth between Giotto's and Tsuna's face.

G even picked up Tsuna, who tensed, and placed Tsuna's face next to Giotto. "Cuz he looks a lot like you… I mean he REALLY looks like you…" Giotto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "For the last time G, HE – IS – NOT – MY – SON, I believe we've already discussed this." Giotto retorted as he took Tsuna from G's hands and placed him back on the ground.

"Yeah, Yeah, by the way, how long is Tsuna going to be staying here?" G asked.

"Until we find his parents" Giotto answered. "And how long will that take?" G asked.

"Um… depends…" Giotto said hesitantly.

"What do you mean by depends?" G questioned.

Giotto leaned next to G's ear and whispered "Well depends on when Tsuna remembers who his parents are"

G was completely confused at what Giotto said until he finally caught on "Wait… You don't mean… Tsuna has…" Giotto sighed "Yes, Tsuna has amnesia…"

"WH-WHAT! TSUNA HAS- mmph!" G was interrupted from his yells when Giotto placed his hand over G's mouth, "Quiet down G…" Giotto calmly asked and removed his hand after G nodded. "W-what do you mean Tsuna has amnesia!" G quietly questioned.

"Well I don't know how Tsuna got amnesia, in fact he himself doesn't know it, I guess he's still too young to be fazed by memory loss." Giotto whispered back.

"Ah geez, why must everything always be complicated! So what are you going to do about Tsuna?" G asked.

"Well I'm not going to abandon him so I guess I'll just-" *grumble* Giotto said until he was interrupted by the sound of someone's stomach grumbling.

Giotto looked at G, and G shook his head indicating that it wasn't him, then they both looked down at Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed and mumbled "I-I'm hungwy…" Both men just laughed.

"Yeah us too, let's go get some breakfast" Giotto said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and then all three of them walked towards the dining room.

* * *

_**Omake: **__How did it turn from a normal bath to a water fight?_

Giotto had taken Tsuna to the bathroom, and started to give him a bath.

He expected Tsuna to play in the water or do something rather than sit and stare at the wall.

Giotto was wondering what he could do to make Tsuna feel more relaxed, he then thought of a great idea.

Giotto was about to splash Tsuna with water, when Tsuna quickly turned around and splashed Giotto with a bucket full of water.

Giotto was completely soaked and a bit shocked; Tsuna just giggled "I got Giotto-nii!" Giotto smirked and splashed Tsuna while he was giggling.

"Ahhhh!" Tsuna tried to block with his arm, but Giotto was too fast and splashed a bunch of water at Tsuna.

Tsuna pouted "That not fair! I wasn't weady!"

Giotto retorted "Well I wasn't ready either" Tsuna stuck his tongue out "Fine, but tis time I'm gonna win!" Tsuna yelled and splashed Giotto with water.

Giotto merely laughed in response and splashed back. They went at it for a while until G walked in interrupting their battle.

* * *

_**Wow, I just realized this chapter is way longer than all my other ones (well maybe not longer than my prologue) so I hope you guys like the long chapter. Also just a simple question did you guys like my short omake?**_

_**~Plushiepaw~**_


	6. Ch 5: Meeting the Guardians

_**YES, YES, YES, YES! I'M FINALLY FREE! Yup, I'm on a week vacation from school, you don't know how happy that makes me. XD**_

_**Ugh, I had major writer's block when writing this chapter so I'm sorry if this chapter is bad XP **_

_********_**_Also important piece of news in my A/N after this chapter so be sure to read*****_**

_**One more thing if any of you dislike or get tired of an over dosage of overwhelming cuteness from little Tsuna then I suggest you stop reading my story now! Sorry if any of you think this story is going slow, but please bear with it **_

_**Also thanks to everyone that reviewed XD **_

_**Story Notes:**_

'_Character's thoughts'_

*Sounds such as sigh or cough or motions*

"_People speaking in Italian"_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would….. shrink Suzuki Adelheid's boobs... Cuz I swear she has boobs the size of freaking basketballs! And the amount of cleavage she shows is ridiculous; she may as well not wear a top if she's going to expose her boobs that much!**_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Meeting the Guardians_

"Nee~ Giotto-nii awe we thewe yet?" Tsuna asked Giotto.

*Sigh* "Tsuna didn't you just ask that five minutes ago?" G asked a bit annoyed at Tsuna's impatience.

Tsuna became a bit flustered "D-demo, I'm weally hungwy…" Tsuna mumbled.

Giotto just smiled "Almost, just be patient." Tsuna smiled at Giotto "Hai~"

The Vongola Estate was huge so it took a while to get from place to place.

It took about fifteen minutes before Giotto, G, and Tsuna reached the dining room.

"Finally I'm starving!" G said as he walked in.

Giotto was also about to walk when he noticed Tsuna was fidgeting and looking at the ground again.

"Nee Tsuna, what's wrong?" Giotto kindly asked. Tsuna slowly looked up "a-ano are thewe mowe people inside?"

"Yeah, but just few people; it's just me and my guardians." Giotto answered.

"G-Guawdians?" Tsuna questioned,

"Yes, my guardians are people that protect me and help me when I need it. I have six guardians-"

"Wah! Six! That's a wot!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Giotto chuckled and patted Tsuna's head "Yes, Tsuna, I have six guardians and G, the guy you just met, is also one of them. They're very nice people…sometimes…" Giotto mumbled the last part so Tsuna wouldn't hear it.

"Waaah! Sugoi! They wike bodyguawds! I wis I had guawdians too!" Tsuna said excitedly.

Giotto laughed "I know, having guardians are cool, so are you ready to meet them?" Tsuna paused then nodded, putting on a determined face. "Then let's go" Giotto said as he took Tsuna's hand and walked into the room.

* * *

When Giotto walked in, everyone inside – which were his six guardians – all stood up and bowed.

Then three of the guardians got up and approached Giotto and Tsuna. G, a blonde haired man, and a blue haired man remained sitting.

"_Oh, your child looks adorable! So who's the mother?_" A black haired man wearing black priest clothes and a red sash over his shoulders, asked Giotto.

"_Wow, he really is cute. Haha even looks like you too._" A man of Japanese descent, wearing a kariginu laughed.

"_Man, please don't put me in charge_ _of taking care of the brat; kids are so annoying_" A teenage boy with striking green hair, a lightning bolt tattoo under his right eye, wearing a long sleeve, white dress shirt, blue pants and brown shoes sighed as he stared at a cowering Tsuna.

All of a sudden, the young blonde man wearing a black trench coat and black pants, whipped out his handcuffs "_For illegally impregnating a woman, prepare to be arrested_" the blonde man stated calmly.

"_Kufufufu, what have you been doing, Giotto?_" A man with light blue hair in the style of a pineapple, wearing a blackish gray general coat, red shirt underneath, white pants, and knee high brown boots, laughed slyly.

Giotto sighed knowing full well that his guardians would jump to conclusions rather than hear him out first. "_Ok quiet down guys so I can explain this_" Giotto told his guardians.

There were a few mumbles here and there, but they complied with his wishes.

"_Now that everyone's settled, this child here-" _Giotto said as he picked up Tsuna and showed him to the guardians "-_is not my son, and no I'm not lying_"

Then the man in priest's clothing said "_But you guys look extremely alike._" The other guardians nodded their heads in agreement except for the blonde man who just scoffed and G who already knew all of this and wasn't really paying attention; he just wanted to eat breakfast.

"_I'm not lying; we're not related by blood, I just happened to find him when he was being chased by some shady men._" Giotto replied.

The guardians were a bit skeptical at first, but knowing that their boss wouldn't lie to them just decided to trust him.

_'Now that that's settled...'_ Giotto leaned down and whispered into Tsuna's ear "I think it's time for you to introduce yourself; now come on don't be shy."

Tsuna being the shy boy he is shook his head and looked at the ground while shuffling his feet.

Giotto sighed and whispered "You know if you're always scared like this people may mistake you for a girl."

Tsuna turned bright red while Giotto just looked at Tsuna and smirked. Tsuna then pouted at Giotto and smacked Giotto on his arm and cutely huffed "I'll show you, that I'm not a gurl!" and stormed off towards the table where the guardians were sitting at leaving behind a laughing Giotto.

Meanwhile, the guardians were all watching the show and were surprised at how this little child was able to get Giotto be so open with his feelings.

Usually, Giotto would never truly be relaxed around strangers, including children; he would only feel truly at peace with his guardians.

As they contemplated this they saw the little child stomping towards them, only stopping right in front of the table.

When Tsuna finally reached the table, he realized he couldn't see anything, only the guardian's feet.

Pouting, Tsuna tried to get up, on top of the table by pulling himself up from the table's edge, but he couldn't reach the table's edge; he was about to ask for Giotto's help, but remembered how he teased him and proceeded to get on top of the table himself.

First he went on his tippy toes in an attempt to reach the edge, but he still couldn't reach it. So then Tsuna started to jump for it, meanwhile Giotto and all his guardians watched and all thought the same thing _'Cute…' _

After several attempts of jumping, Tsuna still couldn't reach the table and was completely frustrated, tears were threatening to spill over, when suddenly strong, gentle hands clasped his sides and lifted him up.

Tsuna turned around and saw Giotto, who smiled at him and set him down on the table.

Tsuna blushed and mumbled so only Giotto could hear "Twanks…" Giotto nodded and patted him on the back urging him to introduce himself.

Tsuna then looked away from Giotto and met the eyes of all the guardians, who were staring at him.

Their stares ripped all the courage Tsuna had mustered up to shreds, leaving him shaking uncontrollably, but he was able to gather what little was left of his courage to introduce himself "M-m-my n-name is S-Sawada Tsu- Tsunayoshi… d-demo just c-caw m-m-me Tsu-Tsuna…" Tsuna then ran towards Giotto and clung to him like his life depended on it.

The man wearing priest's clothes spoke up first "_Woah, he speaks Japanese I guess that means he's not even from Italy._"

Giotto responded "_I know I'll discuss the details later, but now why don't you guys be polite for once and introduce yourselves_"

The blue haired man smirked and retorted "_Oya, oya aren't we always polite, Giotto?_"

'_You guys; always polite? You've got to be kidding me…' _Giotto thought when suddenly the man wearing the kariginu spoke up "Wah, you're from Japan! I'm from Japan as well it's so nostalgic speaking my native tongue again; anyways I'm Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's rain guardian, nice to meet you Tsuna."

Asari then smiled radiantly at Tsuna and Tsuna couldn't help, but smile back in return.

Then Tsuna tugged on Giotto's suit and asked "What's a w-wain guawdian?" Giotto chuckled "Its rain guardian Tsuna; and all of my guardians each have an element that originates from the sky."

Tsuna was amazed and was about to ask Giotto another question when the man in priest clothes said "Hey there Tsuna, I'm Knuckles, Giotto's sun guardian, may God bless you."

Then Knuckles smiled his large goofy grin and Tsuna giggled in response.

Then the teenage boy with green hair said apathetically "Hey kid- I mean Tsuna, I'm Lampo, Giotto's lightning guardian, yeah…" Tsuna then just stared curiously at Lampo with his large caramel eyes, which somewhat annoyed Lampo since he disliked kids, but didn't voice his annoyance.

G finally snapped out of his daydream and said "Hey Tsuna, you already know me I'm G, Giotto's storm guardian."

Tsuna then smiled warmly at G, making G a bit flustered by his cuteness.

The blonde haired man with handcuffs said "Alaude" then scoffed and looked away which intimidated Tsuna a bit and causing him to tighten his grip on Giotto.

Giotto sighed knowing that his cloud guardian would act that way.

The last to speak was the light blue haired man who said "Kufufufu, the man who just introduced himself was Giotto's cloud guardian; I am Daemon Spade, Giotto's mist guardian."

Daemon was about to look away, when he noticed Tsuna look at him with surprised caramel eyes.

Then something shocking happened Tsuna had let go of his grip on Giotto and walked right up to Daemon, which surprised everyone. Tsuna then pointed and cutely exclaimed "You the wone who dun take baths and hab no fwends! D-demo dun wowwy, Tsuna will be your fwend, a-ano melon-head onii-san!"

Tsuna then smiled and extended his hand towards his 'melon-head onii-san.'

Everyone just stared at the two for a few seconds and then burst out laughing, except for Alaude who just smirked.

Daemon's eyes were now filled with annoyance as he stared at the bubbly Tsuna and felt tempted to smack that smile off Tsuna's face and he may have actually done it, if Giotto didn't interrupt.

Giotto had sensed Daemon's intentions through his hyper intuition, so he walked over to Tsuna picked him up and gave a warning glare to Daemon and sat down in his seat and placed Tsuna on the seat next to his.

Tsuna was confused as to what happened, but brushed it off thinking it wasn't important right now Tsuna was more interested in the food in front of him.

In front of Tsuna was a fancy looking plate, with a gourmet looking omelet in the middle, fresh toast with jam on the side, and the drink was hand-made (not made from a packet) hot chocolate.

It all looked so good, Tsuna didn't know which one to eat first, but he decided to eat the omelet first.

He then took the fork and stabbed the omelet – making the cheese inside spill out – and tried to pick it up, but the omelet just fell back on the plate before Tsuna could take a bite.

Tsuna pouted and then decided to eat it with his hands, which left his hands and face a cheesy, sticky mess; he then ate his toast the same way which got jam all over himself, just adding to the mess he already was.

Just as Tsuna was about to grab his hot coco, Giotto interrupted saying "Tsuna, you're a mess."

Giotto, after he had set Tsuna down on the chair to eat, had busied himself with his breakfast and thinking over what his plans for today were.

He completely forgot Tsuna was a five-year-old child who still needed help feeding himself, so when he looked up and saw what a mess Tsuna had become; Giotto mentally slapped himself for forgetting.

He then grabbed a wet towel, which were in the dining room in case there was a mess, and wiped Tsuna's hands and face clean. He then decided that breakfast time was over and it was time to discuss about what to do with Tsuna with his guardians.

Giotto called one of the multilingual maids over and told her "_Can you please take care of Tsuna-_" *Giotto points at Tsuna* "-_until I'm done with work; also he can only speak Japanese._"

The young maid nodded her head although wondered where the child had come from, but brushed it off and said "Tsuna-sama I'll be watching over you today. So would you like a tour of the mansion?"

Tsuna didn't respond, instead he just looked down and played with his shirt.

Giotto walked over to Tsuna and said "Tsuna, I need to work now, but that nice lady over there-" *points to the maid* "-will take care of you until I come back, so be a good boy until then and don't be so shy she's not going to bite."

He then patted Tsuna's head and walked Tsuna over to the maid who took Tsuna's hand and left the room.

The rest of the day was spent touring the mansion as the lady showed Tsuna each room and what happens there, they also met several maids and butlers along the way each commenting on how cute little Tsuna was.

By the end of the day Tsuna was only able to see one-fourth of the mansion for it was too big to explore all of it in one day.

By nightfall the maid brought Tsuna to Giotto's room, changed him into some pajamas, brushed his teeth, and tucked him into bed.

She left after she thought Tsuna had fallen asleep, but right after she left Tsuna opened his eyes and waited for Giotto to come so they could sleep together.

* * *

_**Man not one of the best chapters I've ever made, I had such a hard time writing this ugh, stupid writer's block. DX**_

_***Important* **_

_OK, I'm putting up a poll on my profile concerning this story; it's important that you guys vote, I'll tell you guys why it's important later because if I told you now it would spoil my story. Anyways please vote!_

_***End* **_

_**Also I have a new idea for another Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic although I'm still working out the details. I'll reveal more about it once I've got everything worked out**_

_**~Plushiepaw~**_


	7. Ch 6: A Day With Giotto

_**Yay, Chapter 6 is out XD Also the poll is closed now and here are the results. For those of you going "What poll? I've never heard of this poll." Well I mentioned in my A/N last chapter that I put a poll on my profile regarding this story, so maybe next time you should read my A/N it sometimes has important news on there. Anyways for those of you that didn't know about the poll here is the question**_

_**Question: Who is your favorite 1**__**st**__** generation guardian? Not including Giotto and Daemon Spade.**_

_**Here's the results:**_

_**Alaude: 15 votes**_

_**G: 4 votes**_

_**Asari : 2 votes**_

_**Knuckle: 1 vote**_

_**Lampo: 0 votes**_

_**And with an overwhelming lead Alaude takes first place, thanks for your votes. Also the importance of the poll and results will be shown in this chapter, and if you still don't see it I'll have an explanation in my A/N after the chapter. Anyways enjoy the chapter **_

_**Story Notes:**_

'_Character's thoughts'_

"_People speaking in Italian_"

*sounds/motions/expressions*

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would… have made Tsuna a girl for the fact that it would be a thousand times easier to pair Tsuna up with all of the guys XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 6: A Day With Giotto_

*Yawn* "There was way too much work to do today…" Giotto mumbled as he walked through the dark and silent hallways of the Vongola mansion towards his room.

_~Flashback~_

Right after Tsuna had left with the maid Giotto had a meeting in the dining room with his guardians to discuss Tsuna's circumstances such as his weird case of amnesia, finding his parents and/or relatives, and where Tsuna was going to stay for the time being.

There was a lot of debate between the guardians over where Tsuna should stay; should he stay with Giotto and risk bringing Tsuna into the dangers of the mafia world or should they leave Tsuna in someone else's care with the risk of the caretaker being mean and abusive or end up making Tsuna feel lonely and terrified.

Asari, Knuckle, and G voted that Tsuna stayed with them; while Alaude, Daemon, and Lampo voted that Tsuna should be sent somewhere else.

In the end it ended up being a tie because Giotto couldn't decide which course of action to take and so it turned into a heated debate – Asari, Knuckle, and G vs. Alaude, Daemon, and Lampo – each side trying to convince Giotto that their choice was the best way to go.

The argument went on for so long that Giotto got tired of it and decided that instead of trying to decide Tsuna's fate when they barely even know anything about the child or what's best for him, Giotto decided that for the next week all the guardians, every single one of them, were to spend a whole day with just Tsuna, nobody else, and get to know the child better and after the seven days are up they will have a vote again to decide where Tsuna will go.

Each guardian agreed although it took a bit more convincing to persuade Alaude and Daemon to go along with his plan.

They even decided the order in which who will be the one spending time with Tsuna on each day;

Monday – Giotto

Tuesday – Alaude

Wednesday – G

Thursday – Asari

Friday – Knuckle

Saturday – Lampo

Sunday – Daemon

After that, on Monday, they would hold another meeting and see if the votes are different.

Eventually the meeting was over and each guardian left to go do whatever they needed to do.

When Giotto looked at the clock it was already three o' clock in the afternoon and the meeting started at around nine in the morning; Giotto sighed it was already late in the day and he still had mountain loads of paperwork that needed to be finished.

Sighing, Giotto stretched, walked over to his office, and got started on the ominous load of paperwork; which he finished at two o' clock in the morning.

_~End of Flashback~_

It was two o' clock in the morning as Giotto walked towards the comfort of his room.

He finally reached his room ten minutes later. He breathed a sigh of relief, ready to just sleep.

Giotto walked over to his closet and put on his night attire and was about to plop onto the bed when he heard a muffled sound come from his bed.

Giotto looked down to see Tsuna's sleeping face, he sighed he had forgotten that Tsuna was sleeping in his bed and probably would have crushed Tsuna if he didn't hear him.

Giotto then quietly got into bed next to Tsuna, as he did that Tsuna stirred and mumbled "Giotto-nii… come back soon…" Giotto smiled; he figured that Tsuna had probably stayed up as long as he could while waiting for him to come back.

Giotto leaned down and whispered "I'm back."

After he said that, although Tsuna was asleep there was a faint smile on his face causing Giotto to smile back. Afterwards, Giotto too tired to stay awake, fell into a deep slumber.

_~The Next Morning~_

"Ugh…" Giotto moaned as he woke up. He still felt very tired, but he knew he had to wake up because today was the day he was assigned to spend time with Tsuna.

*Yawn* "Tsuna… time to wake up…" Giotto yawned as he rubbed his eyes; however there was no response.

Giotto sighed and ripped the blankets off to startle Tsuna into waking up, but no one was there.

"Tsuna?" Giotto called out, but no one answered him. Giotto got out of bed and looked over the edge of the bed to see if Tsuna had fallen out of bed.

No one was there.

Giotto then looked in the bathroom.

No one was there.

Giotto was starting to become a bit frantic, he then looked in his closet, behind the curtains, under the table, and anywhere a five-year-old child could stick themselves into.

But, no one was there.

Giotto went into full panic mode thinking of the worst possibilities.

_'What if Tsuna got lost in the mansion? This mansion is huge he could be anywhere…. Oh My God… WHAT IF AN ENEMY FAMILY FOUND OUT WE'RE TAKING CARE OF HIM, KIDNAPPED HIM, AND ARE USING HIM AS A HOSTAGE!' _

All these thoughts ran through Giotto's mind as he quickly changed into some casual clothes, which consisted of a long sleeve shirt – orange sleeves, white body – and black pants, he then slammed his door open and was about to run out and find Tsuna as quickly as he could until he heard Tsuna's cute, tired, little voice

"Giotto-nii?" *Yawn* "Wh-what awe you doing?"

Giotto looked down and saw Tsuna still dressed in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching to the end of his pajama top with the other hand.

However, Tsuna's pajamas had tears and dirt spots on it.

"Tsu-Tsuna… Where were you; and what happened to your clothes?" Giotto questioned as he checked to see if Tsuna had any injuries of the sort.

"H-huh? Oh, a-ano I was weally hungwy so I asked the man (butler) for food, and he took me to a diffewent woom and gave me some yummy food, then he took me back hewe, I was gonna open the door, d-demo you opened it first" Tsuna replied.

"Then how did your pajamas get dirty?" Tsuna looked at the ground "I-I tripped… when the man took me outside"

Giotto stared bewildered at Tsuna and then mentally face palmed himself for worrying over nothing.

Giotto sighed; he then remembered that he was supposed to be spending today with Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna do you want to spend today with me?" Giotto asked; Tsuna's face brightened and he nodded his head up and down excitedly.

Giotto chuckled and patted Tsuna's head "All right, let's get you changed out of those pajamas first."

When Giotto went into his closet to get Tsuna some clothes he found that there were none _'when G went to go get me some clothes for Tsuna he must've been able to only snatch one pair of pajamas and casual clothes; now what should I do?' _

"Giotto-nii, whewe are my cwothes?" Tsuna asked.

"Um, seems like they aren't here. Let's see… um… Oh why don't we go see if they've been washed or if there are any spare clothes lying around"

Tsuna just nodded his head, Giotto then took Tsuna's tiny hand and led him outside where the maids wash and dry the clothes.

_~Outside~_

"_Excuse me, sorry for interrupting_" Giotto said to the red headed maid who was currently hanging the clothes on the clothes line to dry.

"_Y-yes what is it, Master? Do y-you need s-something?_" the red headed maid asked.

Giotto chuckled "_There's no need to be so formal, and don't call me master it sounds too weird, just call me Giotto. Anyways do have any clothes for a five-year-old?_"

The red head blushed "_Um, I think Mas- G-Giotto… Please wait here while I check._"

Giotto nodded and the maid ran off. After a couple minutes passed the maid came back with a pair of clothes in her arms.

"_G-Giotto, I was only able to find this-_" *shows Giotto the clothes* "-_However the clothes are pretty worn out and I think they would be too big for him_"

Giotto nodded "_It's ok, thanks for the help._" The maid bowed and smiled "_Glad to be of help_" then she went off to finish her work.

Giotto looked at the clothes the maid had gotten and she was right, the long sleeve shirt and pants she had found for Tsuna were a bit too big and the clothes color seemed faded a bit, but it would have to do for now.

"C'mon, Tsuna let's go get you changed" Tsuna nodded and they walked back inside towards Giotto's room.

"There we go" Giotto said as Tsuna was finally dressed.

The long sleeve shirt's sleeves were too long on Tsuna, so the sleeves covered up his hands and the pants were a bit loose on Tsuna.

"So you ready to go?" Giotto asked Tsuna; Tsuna nodded and they walked towards the town.

Once they got there Giotto showed Tsuna all the shops; there were all kinds of shops, big and small, each selling something different than the other shop.

Tsuna was amazed by all the sights and smells coming from each shop and he kept pointing at each new shop they passed asking what kind of shops they were.

Giotto would just laugh and tell Tsuna about every shop. After a while they stopped at a pastry and cake shop for a bite.

Everything on the menu looked so delicious that Tsuna wanted to order everything, but after some coaxing from Giotto, Tsuna just ordered a chocolate cheesecake and water; Giotto ordered a simple croissant and an espresso.

"Mnnn!" Giotto chuckled "I told you it was good, Tsuna" Tsuna just nodded and went back to eating his cheesecake.

Giotto started to sip his espresso as he did he thought about the times he spent with Tsuna, which wasn't a lot and yet he couldn't help but feel at ease and happy when he was with Tsuna.

Which somewhat confused Giotto, he didn't understand how a mere child that he only just met two days ago was able to make him forget about the darkness of the mafia and make him feel the same way he felt when he was only with his closest friends. 

_'Hmmm, maybe it's because of…' _

"Hgh"Giotto's thoughts were interrupted when Tsuna started to gag.

Giotto figured it was because Tsuna had eaten his cheesecake too fast and gave him some water to clear up his throat.

*cough, cough* "Do you need more water?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna shook his head.

"That's what happens if you eat too fast, just eat slower it's not like anyone is going to take your food."

Tsuna sighed "D-demo the cake was weally good…"

"I know, but you should eat it slower that way it lasts longer" Tsuna nodded his head and went back to eating the last bits of his cheesecake, while Giotto ate his croissant.

After they finished eating Giotto remembered that Tsuna's only pair of pajamas and clothes were ruined/lost so he decided to go and buy new ones, so they went to a nearby shop to buy Tsuna some new ones.

After spending an hour of trying to find some clothes that fit Tsuna, they finally found two pairs of pajamas and two pairs of clothes that fit Tsuna.

Tsuna went outside to wait for Giotto to pay for his clothes.

As Giotto paid for them the female employee commented "_Your son looks so cute!_"

*sweat drop* "_H-he's not my son_ _actually…_" Giotto replied.

The employee looked surprised "_Really? I assumed so since you guys look really close… and since I can see some resemblance…_"

Giotto looked at the employee a bit confused "_Close? How so?_"

"_Well the kid seems to really like you he's always smiling at you and when you had to leave to go find some more clothes for the kid he didn't smile anymore only when you came back did he become cheerful again and well it seemed like you were enjoying his company as well_" the employee replied.

Surprised, Giotto asked "_Have you been watching us the entire time we were here?_"

The employee looked away "_W-well it gets boring just sitting here; I have to entertain myself some way or another…_"

Giotto sighed "_Unbelievable, anyways here's the money for the clothes."_

The employee smiled "_Thanks for shopping and here's your clothes; please come back next time with that cute son of yours!_"

Giotto froze and stared at the employee who had a playful smile on her face "_I-I told you he's not my son!_"

The employee stuck out her tongue "_Don't try to deny it, I mean there's nothing wrong for the dad to go clothes shopping with his son_"

Giotto face palmed and said "_You know what forget it…_" and walked out of the shop, while the employee shouted "_Bye and thanks for shopping!_"

Giotto sighed _'Do we really look like father and son?' _

"Tsuna, it's time to go!"

Giotto waited for Tsuna's little voice to yell back and follow him, but there was no answer "Tsu-Tsuna?" Giotto couldn't believe it Tsuna had disappeared again and now the worry in his heart was starting to grow.

Just as he was about to run off and find Tsuna a cute voice behind him stooped him in his tracks.

"BOO!" Giotto turned around to find Tsuna behind him with a funny expression on his face.

Giotto laughed "What kind of face is that? And what were you trying to do?"

Tsuna pouted "I was making a scawy face so I could scare Giotto-nii!"

Giotto chuckled "And why were you trying to scare me?"

Tsuna smiled "Cuz Giotto-nii looked upset when you were talking to that wady so I twied to scare your angry face away!"

Giotto looked at Tsuna surprised at his gesture and then smiled "Yup, it worked" Tsuna smiled his brightest smile "Wai! Success!"

Before Giotto even knew what he was doing he kneeled down to Tsuna's level and pulled Tsuna into a hug and whispered "Thanks"

Tsuna looked at Giotto and then smiled even more "Giotto-nii finawy hugged me!"

Confused Giotto uttered "H-huh? What do you mean?"

Tsuna patted Giotto's head and answered "Well whenever I hug you, you never hugged me back all you did was pat me. So I'm happy that you finawy hugged me too."

Now that Giotto thought about it whenever Tsuna hugged him or clung to him he never did hug Tsuna back, but that was because he felt a bit uncomfortable giving hugs, although he doesn't really know why he feels that way he just did; however when he hugged Tsuna, he felt more relieved than uncomfortable

_'__perhaps it's because…'_

All of a sudden Giotto was interrupted when Tsuna grabbed his hand, pointed towards a meat shop, and asked "Nee, Giotto-nii wet's go there!"

"Um, Tsuna that's a meat shop, why would you want to go there?" Tsuna looked at the ground "A-ano I-I wanna eat… steak!"

"Steak, that's sudden, but all right. How much should we buy?"

Tsuna stretched out his arms "This much!"

*sweat drop* "A lot huh… all right then let's go." Tsuna nodded and followed Giotto.

After buying a lot of meat at the request of Tsuna, they both went back to the Vongola Estate and gave the meat to the chefs and asked if they could make steak for their dinner tonight.

The chefs were about to say that they already had the dinner for tonight all planned out and they would make steak tomorrow; that is until Tsuna attacked them with his pleading, teary eyed face.

Tsuna's caramel eyes were so big and his face so impossibly cute that the chefs gave in and decided to make steak that night.

While waiting for the steak to be cooked Giotto and Tsuna went back to Giotto's room and talked about their day.

Was it fun? Which part did you like the best?

Giotto even told Tsuna about some of the rooms in the mansion that Tsuna wasn't able to see yesterday, when the maid took him on a tour.

Giotto told Tsuna about the library, each guardian's individual rooms, etc. Tsuna seemed most interested in the garden Giotto told him about and Giotto promised that the next time he had a free day (or ran away from his paperwork) he would take Tsuna to see the garden.

Afterwards the steak was ready and they left for the dining room.

When they got there Tsuna noticed that none of the guardians were there.

"Nee, Giotto-nii where's eberywone?"

Giotto replied "Oh well usually we don't come to the dining room for dinner because most of us are still working"

Tsuna just nodded as they sat down to eat. After that Giotto took Tsuna back into his room and gave Tsuna his bath; however they didn't have a water fight this time.

As Giotto a started to dry Tsuna off, Tsuna kept yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Giotto then dressed Tsuna in his new pajamas which were teal long sleeve pajama top and bottom with the number twenty seven in white on the back of the pajama top.

Giotto then left and changed into his own pajamas which was the same design as Tsuna's pajamas except his didn't have a number on it, it was just a solid dark blue color.

He then sat on the bed along with Tsuna who sleepily asked *Yawn* "Giotto-nii is sweeping with me tonight… right?"

Giotto replied "Right" Tsuna smiled went under the covers and fell asleep.

Giotto soon went under the covers too, as soon as he did Tsuna snuggled closer to him, a faint smile forming on his lips.

Giotto smiled as he finally figured out what made him get attached to Tsuna;

_'I see now, it was your smile, a bright smile that can erase the darkness in people's hearts, and kindness, a kindness that no one can resist, that made me feel relaxed when I was with you' _

Giotto sighed and wrapped his arm over Tsuna, pulling him closer and whispered "Well looks like my mind is made up. Looks like you'll be staying with me and my guardians for a while Tsuna, that I'll make sure of."

Giotto then closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

_**So did you guys like it? I hope you did. Anyways if you guys still don't see how the poll results relate to anything in this story look at this:**_

_**In this chapter do you remember the arrangement for which days the guardians will spend time with Tsuna, if you don't here it is:**_

_**Monday – Giotto**_

_**Tuesday – Alaude**_

_**Wednesday – G**_

_**Thursday – Asari**_

_**Friday – Knuckle**_

_**Saturday – Lampo**_

_**Sunday – Daemon**_

_**Then compare the order of the guardians to the results of the poll. Do you see it? If you don't well the order of Alaude, G, Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo matches with the results from the poll going from first to last. That's why I had the poll I couldn't decide which order to put the guardians in so I let you guys choose even if you didn't know it. And the reason I didn't add Giotto or Daemon on the poll was because I already decided that Giotto would be first and Daemon would be last. **_

_**Anyways look forward to Alaude's day with Tsuna next chapter XD**_

_**~Plushiepaw~ **_


	8. Ch 7: A Day With Alaude

_**Ok here it is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for, chapter 7 XD **_

_**Although I feel like this chapter was forced so I think this chapter could be better so I might re-write it, however this is also the longest chapter I've ever written. Also sorry if there are any mistakes. **_

_**Although I have bad news, actually two pieces of bad news. First, the next two weeks will be the weeks from hell, basically known as my pre-finals week and finals week. Pre-finals week is the week my teachers decide to be bitches and assign big fat projects all due at around the same time. And finals week is the week I study my ass off for all the tests. So I won't be able to update this story for a bit. Sorry guys DX**_

_**Second, currently I'm going through a phase of writer's block and no matter what I do I just can't think of an idea for Knuckle's or Lampo's day with Tsuna so the next chapter's release will probably be delayed. However, if you're willing to help you can suggest ideas for what I could do with them, you can even suggest ideas for the other guardians too if you'd like.**_

_**Hope you guys understand; anyways that's all I have to say, hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME XD **_

_**Story Notes:**_

'_Character's thoughts'_

"_People speaking in Italian_"

*sounds/motions/expressions*

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would… well I don't *sob* but have you guys seen the latest chapter it was just OH. MY. GOD. There are just no words to describe it… it was just epic and AHHH TSUNA! I must know what happens next DX**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 7: A Day With Alaude_

It was a bright, sunny Tuesday morning; it was the kind of day that uplifted people's spirits.

Unfortunately, that was not how a certain cloud guardian felt when he woke up.

Alaude felt irritated that day, as it was the day he would waste all his time because instead of working like he usually did, today he had to take care of a certain herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Alaude couldn't understand why all the guardians had to spend time with the tiny herbivore; after all it would be easier to just send the timid herbivore somewhere else and never have to deal with him again.

_'Unfortunately that's not the case' _Alaude thought as he stetched, got out of bed, and got ready for the day.

As Alaude walked to the dining room for breakfast he was slightly curious of Giotto's experience with the herbivore; he wanted to know whether he would like the herbivore or not. His question however, was answered the minute he walked into the dining room.

All the guardians including the child were there, except for an annoying melon head, but he could care less about what the melon did.

When Alaude walked in he saw Giotto feeding the said child, cleaning up the messes that were made, and smiling and laughing with him non-stop.

It was obvious to all the guardians that Giotto had become attached to the child and likewise with Tsuna, even though they've only known each other for three days.

The scene before them was like how a father would treat his precious son.

Alaude scoffed, sat down, and tried to eat his breakfast, but the excessive noise coming from Giotto and Tsuna was irritating and ruined his appetite.

Once everyone was finished eating, they each left to go finish their work; normally Alaude would have left a long time ago, but today wasn't normal after all he had to become a baby sitter that day.

Giotto then came up to him "_I expect you to take good care of him_"

Alaude scoffed "_Hmph, I see you've become attached to the herbivore_"

Giotto sighed "_Tsuna's a good kid, you'll see, just make sure nothing and I mean nothing bad happens to him_ _or else…_" Giotto glared at Alaude.

"_Hmmm is that a threat? I'll have to punish you for your insolence_" Alaude smirked as he whipped out his handcuffs itching for a fight with Giotto.

"_Yes, that's a threat, but I'm not in the mood nor do I have the time to fight with you right now Alaude_" Giotto sighed as he gestured for Alaude to put away his handcuffs.

Alaude glared, he was annoyed that Giotto would simply brush off his threat so instead of complying with Giotto's wishes, he attacked.

Giotto was prepared for Alaude's reaction however, and intercepted the black, shiny handcuffs with his I-gloves that were burning with his dying will flame.

Alaude smirked "_Hoh so you are going to fight me_" he then wrenched the handcuffs free from Giotto's grasp and was about attack again when Tsuna shrieked

"AHHHH! GIOTTO-NII IS ON FIRE! HE'S GONNA DIE!"

Tsuna then started wailing incomprehensible things, most likely along the lines of not wanting Giotto to die.

Giotto then ignored Alaude and went straight over to Tsuna, which irked Alaude to no end.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Giotto asked kindly.

Tsuna cried "You're gonna *hic* die!" Giotto stared at Tsuna utterly confused

"What makes you say that?"

Tsuna cried even harder "YOU'RE *sniff* ON FIRE, TAT'S *hic* WHY!"

Giotto then looked at his hands and forehead which were aflame with his dying will flames and mouthed an 'Oh' and then smiled at Tsuna

"But Tsuna, I'm not on fire look"

Tsuna tried to rub the tears from his eyes as he looked up and sure enough Giotto was smiling at him and his hands and forehead weren't on fire anymore.

"Eh! D-demo I t-thought…" Tsuna stuttered confused.

Giotto just hugged Tsuna "It doesn't matter after all I'm just fine" Tsuna just nodded and hugged Giotto back.

Meanwhile, Alaude just watched this overly fluffy scene with distaste.

It still annoyed him that Giotto would ignore their fight just for a single herbivore.

Afterwards, Giotto came up to Alaude with Tsuna in his arms and handed him over to Alaude.

Alaude, however, didn't stretch out his arms to hold Tsuna he just kept them crossed.

Giotto sighed as he placed Tsuna on the ground next to Alaude and said to Tsuna

"I have to leave now, but don't worry he-" *Giotto pointed to Alaude* "-will take care of you, so until I come back please stay with him ok?"

Tsuna looked at Giotto and then looked up at Alaude, who had a scary aura surrounding him which caused Tsuna to unconsciously take a couple of steps away from him.

Tsuna then shook his head "D-demo Giotto-nii I wanna stay wit you"

Giotto sighed and hugged Tsuna "Sorry, but I have to work so just be a good boy and stay with Alaude"

Tsuna then nodded and Giotto smiled. Giotto then stood up and looked at Alaude "_Take care of him_" Giotto then waved bye to the both of them and left the dining room.

After he left the tension in the air became thick, neither Tsuna nor Alaude said a word they just stood there.

After a good five minutes of complete silence Tsuna quietly said "I-I'm going to go pway in the fowest near the manshon" when Tsuna got neither a nod of approval or words of disapproval Tsuna left the room.

Alaude didn't even bat an eye, after all what happened to Tsuna or what Tsuna did was none of his concern.

However, as Alaude was about to leave to go to his office, he looked out the dining room window and saw Tsuna quickly look from side to side before hurriedly running towards the forest with meat in his hands. This sparked his interest

_'that little herbivore only said he was going to play in the forest, so what's he looking around for and what is the meat for? Interesting…' _

_

* * *

_

*huff, huff* Tsuna wheezed as he quickly ran through the forest. Tsuna then stopped at a clearing in the forest.

The spot was beautiful; there were all types of flowers growing, all in different shades of beautiful colors, there were berry bushes everywhere, sun was trickling in from the spaces in between the trees, and there were cute animals lying around and basking in the sun; there were birds, rabbits, etc.

Tsuna then put the meat on the ground and looked around for a certain animal, when he couldn't find the animal he called out "NEE~ ARE YOU OUT HEWE? IT'S ME AGAIN!"

Tsuna's yelling startled the animals causing all of them to run away.

Tsuna sighed and mumbled "I guess he's not hewe anymou…" he was about to leave when all of a sudden the bushes startled rustling.

Tsuna looked up with hopeful eyes "Is tat you?" his question was answered with a strained, but cute growl "Gao..."

From the bushes popped out an injured lion cub – it had cuts and bruises all over its body, and dried blood caked its fur – and started to limp towards Tsuna.

It had golden fur and orange eyes and it had a bright orange mane and tail fur that closely resembled flames.

Tsuna then grabbed the meat and ran over to the little lion cub and hugged it

"Ah, I'm so gwad you're still hewe! Oh and I bwought more food! And this time it's meat!" Tsuna then handed the meat over to the lion. It purred gratefully and started to devour it hungrily. Tsuna giggled "E-heh, wooks like I was wight to have Giotto-nii buy all that meat"

"Could you repeat that again herbivore?"

Tsuna laughed "Sure, I said-" all of a sudden Tsuna tensed and turned around towards the sound of the voice and became horrified when he saw Alaude looking down at him "HIIIEEEEE! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEWE!" Tsuna screamed.

Tsuna's screaming caused the lion to stop eating and step in front of Tsuna, growling at Alaude.

Alaude stared at the wobbling, growling lion and then looked at the terrified Tsuna "I simply followed you, now what's this?" Alaude asked as he pointed towards the lion cub.

"O-Oh… a-ano…" Alaude sighed "Let's start from the beginning: how, where, and when did you find it"

Tsuna shook his head "I-I can't… I'll get in t-twoble…" Alaude pulled out his handcuffs

"You'll be in twice as much trouble if you don't tell me what happened now"

Tsuna paled and shakily nodded his head while his little companion puffed up and hissed.

"W-well it all happened two nights ago, after the wady took me awound the manshon and put me in bed, I was waiting for Giotto-nii at that time…"

_~Flashback~_

*Yawn* "Giotto-nii… what's taking you so long" Tsuna mumbled as he tossed and turned in bed getting impatient as he waited for Giotto.

After thirty more minutes Tsuna could no longer wait, he got out of bed and was about to leave the room and search for Giotto when he heard a loud growl, he then ran to the giant window in the room, looked out and saw a few flashes of light in the forest near the mansion

_'I wonder what that was?'_

In the end Tsuna's curiosity got the better of him and he ran towards the light.

Tsuna soon came to a clearing and what Tsuna saw made him gasp and fall back.

In the middle was a lump of fur lying in a blood puddle.

"Ah, are-are you ok?" Tsuna called out causing the lump to flinch.

The lump then started to unwrap and revealed itself to be a very injured lion cub, it then shakily stood up and growled at Tsuna, causing Tsuna to crouch down, start tearing up, and shiver in fear.

However, the little lion wasn't able to growl for long, for after a few minutes its legs buckled from the weight and it fell back down and yelped from the pain.

Tsuna heard the yelp, wiped his eyes and saw the lion whimpering from the pain, Tsuna stared at it sadly; that lion reminded him of something important, but he couldn't remember what that important something was.

Tsuna then got up and slowly walked towards the lion cub, when he got close enough to touch it he held his hand out and softly touched its body; this caused the lion jump up and slowly started to back away from Tsuna; however, after a few steps it fell down again it's breathing a bit shaky.

"Ah, lion-san a-are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he walked up the the lion started to pet its mane.

The lion blearily opened one eye and Tsuna smiled brightly "Ah, you're still alive!" The lion grunted in response and closed its eye again.

"Ah, lion-san? L-lion-san?" Tsuna shakily asked afraid it had died, however, he then heard the lion's shaky breaths.

Tsuna sighed in relief and whispered "I'll be back later, lion-san" he then got back up and walked back towards Giotto's room.

After thirty minutes of trying to find his way through the forest and the mansion Tsuna finally reached the room. By then Tsuna was so tired that once he crawled into bed he blacked out.

_The Next Morning (Flashback)_

"Mn" Tsuna moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

_'I have to hurry and visit lion-san' _

Tsuna then pushed the covers off and was about to get off the bed when he noticed Giotto next to him.

Tsuna smiled and whispered "Ohayou Giotto-nii" he then jumped off the bed and pulled the covers over Giotto or tried to at least.

Afterwards he slowly opened the door and ran towards the kitchen where he grabbed a few fruits and some bread and ran off back into the clearing.

Once Tsuna reached the clearing he called out "LION-SAN!"

he was then greeted be a low growl "…Gao…"

Tsuna smiled and ran over towards the lion, who tensed, Tsuna then knelt in front of the lion and laid out the food he brought in front of it.

"Hewe you go, I got this all for you" the lion cub then stared at Tsuna and then at the food and slowly stetched its paw, quickly grabbed a fruit, and ate it in one bite it then proceeded to eat everything else.

Meanwhile, Tsuna smiled glad the lion accepted the food he gave it.

After all the food was eaten, the lion tried to search for more and looked up at Tsuna; Tsuna frowned and shook his head.

The lion then walked up to Tsuna and rested its head on Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna yelped, surprised at first and then laughed relieved that the little lion seemed to have accepted him.

Tsuna then just petted the lion as it rested, Tsuna then remembered that if he didn't return to the mansion soon people would find out he snuck out of the mansion and he would get in trouble.

So Tsuna gently laid the lion's head on the grass as he stood up to run back to the mansion, however, the lion woke up and held on to Tsuna's pajama shirt with its mouth and looked at Tsuna questioningly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry I'll be back" Tsuna told the lion who then let go of Tsuna's shirt and watched as Tsuna ran off.

While Tsuna hurriedly ran through the forest several tree branches caught his pajamas causing it to tear and a couple rocks tripped him causing his pajamas to become dirty as well; however he made it back to the mansion and to Giotto's room just in time to see Giotto open the door.

_~End of Flashback~_

"A-and after that I spent the day with Giotto-nii, and today I came back to check up on him and that's wh-what happened…"

Tsuna stuttered afraid of the punishment Alaude would probably unleash on him.

Alaude just stared at Tsuna for a couple minutes and then suddenly he stood up, picked the lion up despite the glares and hisses he got from it, and started to walk towards the mansion.

"A-Ah, w-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked Alaude. Alaude stopped and turned his head towards Tsuna

"Taking it back to the mansion"

confused Tsuna asked "Why?"

Alaude turned his head back around and answered "Because it's hurt" and started walking towards the mansion.

Tsuna smiled glad that Alaude actually cared and ran after him.

After an hour they finally reached the mansion, Tsuna started to walk towards Giotto's room when Alaude asked "where are you going, herbivore?"

Tsuna answered "Giotto-nii's woom, why? Isn't that where we're gonna treat him?"

Alaude shook his head and proceeded towards the opposite way.

Curious, Tsuna followed him to a giant door that resembled the door to Giotto's room.

Alaude then opened the door and Tsuna followed him inside.

The room's size and layout was the same as Giotto's room, however the furniture inside was different.

Everything in the room was white, black, or gray. The walls and couch were a pure white, the bed was covered in black sheets with golden rims, the curtains were a solid gray color, and the table had a glass top and there was nothing on top of it, his closet was gray and held all his trench coats inside; in the middle was a black and gray work desk with neat stacks of paperwork piled on top.

The room itself was very neat, not a thing was out of place.

Alaude walked over to his bed and placed the complaining lion on his bed and walked off towards his bathroom.

Tsuna watched him leave, right after he left Tsuna ran towards the bed, climbed up, and laid next to the lion.

"So this is Alaude-nii's room, it seems wonewy… *shiver* I wonder why it feels so cold in hewe?" Tsuna shivered as he snuggled up to the lion for warmth.

The lion snuggled back and gave off an abnormally large amount of heat, to Tsuna it felt like summer heat. Tsuna then smiled

_'I finawy thought of a name for you'_

After several minutes of rummaging through his bathroom, Alaude found a first aid kit and brought it back to his room.

Once he got back to his room he saw the lion and the herbivore sleeping snugly on his bed

"Hey, herbivore wake up…"

*Yawn* Tsuna rubbed his eye and was about to fall asleep again when Alaude grabbed Tsuna by the shirt and dropped him on the floor.

Tsuna landed on his head causing him to yell which caused the lion to wake up and become alert.

"Did you decide to follow my orders this time"

Tsuna rubbed his aching head and nodded.

Alaude then looked at the lion, grabbed it, and started to dress its wounds.

Tsuna stared in awe "Nee~ A-Alaude-nii-"

Alaude interrupted Tsuna "It's Alaude-san"

Tsuna nodded his head and continued "Alaude-ni- Alaude-san what are you doing to Natsu?"

Alaude raised his eyebrow questioningly "Na…tsu…"

"Ah that's his name. Natsu!" Tsuna replied

"Why Natsu?" Alaude asked as he continued to dress the lion's – now known as Natsu – wounds.

"B-because his mane is as bright as the sun and he's weally warm like summer too" Tsuna said as his cheeks turned pink, embarrassed that Alaude thought the name was weird.

Alaude "hmmn'd" in response and went back to what he was doing.

After that neither of them said anything, Alaude just patched up Natsu while Tsuna looked around the room.

After an hour Alaude patted Natsu who looked up and licked Alaude's hand grateful for the help.

He then said "Done" causing Tsuna snapped out of his daydream

"H-huh?"

Alaude stood up "I said I'm done herbivore" he then walked towards his bathroom to put away his first aid kit.

Tsuna then climbed up the bed "Natsu!" the little lion looked up at Tsuna and purred.

Natsu was now covered in bandages, but he looked a bit healthier than when Tsuna first found him.

Tsuna then pulled Natsu in for a hug while Natsu licked him back causing Tsuna to giggle.

When Aladue came back to his room, he was greeted by Tsuna "Thanks a wot, Alaude-san. Oh! Natsu thanks you too, nee?"

Natsu then looked at Alaude and growled his approval "Gao"

Alaude just nodded his head in response and on his couch.

Tsuna then came up to him "Nee, how were you able to fix up Natsu?"

"I take care of a lot of animals…" Alaude responded.

"Eh! Weally?" Tsuna was surprised, Alaude didn't look like the type to care for animals.

"Yes, for some reason injured animals seem to always find me so I take care of them"

Tsuna stared at Alaude with awe and then smiled "So Alaude-san does care…"

Alaude raised his eyebrow questioningly "What do you mean by does care?"

Tsuna shook his head "Nothing"

"Let's go" Alaude then stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Eh? What for?" Tsuna asked as he quickly ran towards Alaude.

"Shopping, if you're going to take care of Natsu you're going to need the proper things" Alaude then walked out of the room.

Tsuna giggled _'I'm gwad Alaude-san cares for Natsu too, I guess he isn't as scawy or mean wike I thought'_ Tsuna then called for Natsu to follow and they both ran after Alaude.

* * *

_~Couple of Hours Later~_

"Nee, Alaude-san wasn't tat fun?" Tsuna asked.

Currently, after spending several hours shopping for Natsu's necessities, Alaude, Tsuna, and Natsu were sitting at a café waiting for their drinks.

Alaude didn't respond he just stared in the other direction.

Tsuna just shrugged, used to Alaude's silence and decided to play with Natsu outside of the cafe.

Meanwhile Alaude was busy with other things _'I can't believe I actually went shopping with the little herbivore, then again he isn't too annoying I suppose…' _

All of a sudden he heard yelling and screaming coming from outside the café.

Annoyed, he got up and walked towards the sounds, ready to punish whoever caused the trouble and everyone involved in it.

What he saw when he got outside he saw a rather plump bald plump man, with a ridiculous curled brown moustache; he wore a red coat with a black dress shirt underneath with white pants.

The man was currently holding Natsu by the scruff, while Tsuna was crying and begging him to give Natsu back.

Alaude walked up to them, Tsuna saw Alaude and ran over to him crying "Alaude-san! That man won't give Natsu back, he's hurting him!"

Alaude looked up to see the man with a sadistic smile plastered on his face while looking at Natsu, who was growling and hissing with hatred at the man.

"What are you doing?" Alaude asked the man.

The man looked at Alaude then and sneered "This one is mine, if you want proof I have the documents right here-" *takes out document* "-if you insist of taking it back then you'd be breaking the law"

Alaude snatched the documents from the man and read them over and sure enough the documents were legitimate, meaning they would be breaking the law if they tried to take back Natsu.

Alaude then gave back the documents, grabbed the stuff they bought, and started to walk away. The man laughed as he walked away as well taking Natsu with him.

Tsuna stared at Alaude wide-eyed and shakily asked "W-where are y-you g-going?"

Alaude stopped walking and answered "Mansion"

"B-but w-what about Na-Natsu?" Tsuna stuttered.

"We would be breaking the law if we took him" Alaude then proceeded to walk towards the mansion.

Tsuna shook his head as tears started to fall

_'__No way… tat man is hurting Natsu, so why is Alaude-san not doing anything. I-I thought… Alaude-san was… I-I thought…' _

Tsuna then grit his teeth and cried "I-I thought Alaude-san w-was a k-kind per-person…"

Alaude then looked back and narrowed his eyes "Well you thought wrong, I'm not going to break the law for some animal"

Tsuna froze at Alaude's harsh words; he then looked down, sniffled, and ran away.

Alaude just turned his head around and started to walk back towards the mansion.

* * *

"Gao!" Natsu yelped as the plump man threw him in a cage in his backyard.

"Bad kitty you know what happens when you try to run away, now stay there and get ready for pain…" the man then stood up and walked towards his house.

After the man left, Tsuna who had followed the man came out of his hiding spot and ran towards Natsu.

Natsu looked up and saw Tsuna growling happily Natsu walked to the very edge of the cage;

Tsuna giggled and whispered "Dun wowwy, I'll help you" Natsu purred and then looked around trying to spot a certain blonde-haired man.

Tsuna noticed this and looked down "Oh, a-ano A-Alaude-san isn't coming… h-he said he d-doesn't care… I thought he w-was nice, b-but I guess I was wrong…"

Tears started to form again, Tsuna tried to wipe them away, but couldn't.

Natsu looked at Tsuna "Gao?"

Tsuna looked at Natsu and patted his head

"Dun worry I'm fine, now let's get you out of hewe"

All of a sudden Tsuna was grabbed by his shirt and was pulled up.

Tsuna yelped while Natsu angrily growled.

"Now what do we have here? It seems like a rat has snuck in" the plump man that took Natsu hissed as he threw Tsuna back on the ground.

"Looks like it's time to exterminate the pest" the man sneered as he took the whip he held and raised it ready to strike.

Tsuna stared wide-eyed frozen with fear, he started shaking uncontrollably; he started to take a few steps back, but because he was so scared his legs gave out causing him to fall over.

When he looked up he saw that the whip started to come down, Tsuna then squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the impact, however, it never came.

Slowly Tsuna opened his eyes to see Alaude standing in front of him with the whip in his hands.

"A-Alaude-s-san? Wh-what are you doing hewe?"

Alaude didn't look back he grunted "Punishing an abuser, for breaking the law, and abusing animals… Now take Natsu and go"

"H-huh Natsu?" Tsuna looked towards the cage where Natsu was trapped in and found the cage ripped open and Natsu running towards him.

"Natsu!" Tsuna cried elated as he ran over to Natsu and hugged him.

"Now go" Alaude said as he took out his handcuffs and faced the bald man who was trembling for the instinctively knew that he was screwed.

Tsuna nodded and ran off with Natsu.

Alaude then said "You abuse animals and children? Now you've broken the law twice. Get ready for your punishment"

The man gulped and screamed bloody murder as Alaude started his punishment.

After Alaude finished beating the man to a bloody pulp he ran off and found Tsuna and Natsu waiting for him near the bald man's house.

When he came Tsuna smiled cutely "Thanks, for coming Alaude-san"

"Hm, why are you thanking me? I thought you hated me"

Tsuna giggled "I dun hate you, you may have been scawy at first, but now I know tat your truly a kind person!"

Alaude stared a bit dumbfounded and then smirked "You must be really dumb to think I'm nice"

Tsuna pouted "Alaude-san! I'm not dumb!"

Alaude smirked then started to walk towards the mansion with Tsuna and Natsu following close behind.

It was really late by the time Alaude, Tsuna, and Natsu reached the mansion.

Alaude brought Tsuna and Natsu to Giotto's room where Tsuna quickly brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas.

Afterwards Tsuna crawled into bed along with Natsu and yawned "G'night Alaude-ni- s-san-"

Alaude then interrupted "You can call me 'Alaude-nii' since you keep messing up"

Tsuna smiled "G'night Alaude-nii, today was… fun" soon after Tsuna and Natsu fell asleep.

Alaude stared at Tsuna's sleeping face

_'I guess Tsuna's not so bad afterall...' _

Alaude then quietly left Giotto's room.

As he walked towards his room he ran into Giotto.

"_So how was your day? Anything interesting happen?_"

Alaude yawned "_Nothing much_"

Giotto nodded "_So what do you think of Tsuna_"

Alaude sighed and started walking as he said "_The herbivore is ok I suppose…_"

Giotto smiled he knew that was Alaude's way of saying he liked him, Giotto then started to walk towards his room.

After a couple minutes Alaude reached his room and got ready for bed.

Once he got ready and got on the bed he remembered

_'Oh, right I forgot to tell Giotto about Natsu, wonder how he'll react?' _

All of a sudden Alaude and probably the rest of the mansion heard Giotto scream

"WHAT THE HELL IS A LION DOING HERE!"

Alaude smirked and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_**So… what do you guys think? I think I rushed the ending a bit, if you guys don't like it I think I'll just re-write the chapter**_

_**Anyways that was Alaude's day with Tsuna; next chapter will be G's day with Tsuna :D**_

_**~Plushiepaw~**_


	9. Ch 8: A Day With G

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS XD**_

_**Here's Chapter 8, my present to all of you. Yay I'm sooo happy I did well on my finals and it's winter break for me now, so no school for two weeks XD.**_

_**And OH MY GOD…. OVER 100 REVIEWS! It makes me feel accomplished X3 truthfully when I started this story I never expected my story to how do you put it… well be liked by a lot of people especially since this is my very first fanfic and my first attempt at writing a story.**_

_**Anyways to thank my 100th reviewer they can request for me to write a one-shot pairing of their choice or they can request for some Tsuna and 1st gen guardian fluff in this story choose only one of them. And my 100th reviewer was... **_

_**Rappappa (Thanks for being my 100th reviewer XD)**_

_**Just PM me your request. Also I'm planning to reward my reviewers with requests like the ones I just stated up above next time, the next prize will go to the person who is my 150th reviewer **_

_**I'd also like to thank all my reviewers**_

_**Thanks to… **__The-Saddest-Of-Them-All, Fire-tan – Element Star, animebaka14, TsukikoIchihara, TunaFish27, little prince ryo, fuwacchi, nejisakura, windyhurrice, dJhAmystery, Breathless02, Lascka, LilyMoonstone, Lulu-ichigo, I-Kill-You-For-Yaoi, Labyrinth'Rozetta, LonelyDayzDreamer, doremishine itsuko, PurpleDreamIllusions, TwilightHaseo, hima-chan1824, Hestic, BlueEyesWhiteDragon3000, HaruKatsuki, animefreakanime, Chromex3, sweetpeatea, Akari Neko-chan, TakeshiYamamoto2980, Vongola Hime-sama, Hajimeru Rinko, AlexielvsAngel, CH0C0CANDYZ, Nekokratic, ezcap1st, demon'sLOver, FalteredGAIT, Rappappa, Syrlai_

_**Thanks to you all XD oh and thanks to everyone else who have favorite/alerted this story or me or both and thanks to all those silent readers out there as well XP and I'm really sorry if I misspelled your penname or forgot to put you in. **_

_**Anyways I have a lot more news and important stuff to talk about, so the rest of my A/N is after the chapter, SO BE SURE TO READ IT DX**_

_**Warning: G cusses a lot in this chapter**_

_**Story Notes:**_

'_Character's thoughts'_

"_People speaking in Italian_"

*sounds/motions/expressions*

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would… have Tsuna and the gang travel back to the past to Primo's time in the manga/anime cuz it would be interesting to see how they act with each other even though there are tons of fanfics that are already about it XP**_

* * *

_Chapter 8: A Day with G_

"Ugh…" G moaned as he blearily opened his eyes only to quickly close it shut after being blinded by the sunshine that filled his room.

G then pulled his red bed sheets over his head, wanting nothing more than to curl up and fall back asleep; however, as he started to drift back off to sleep land he realized that today was his day to take care of Tsuna, he then snapped his eyes open, and quickly sat up, unfortunately that caused him to become a bit dizzy, which resulted in him falling back on the bed.

G cursed ad he covered his eyes with his hands and waited for his dizziness to subside.

As he waited G moaned "Ahh, stupid Giotto, I'm so goddamn tired… this is all his freaking fault…"

_~Flashback~_

*Yawn* G yawned as he stretched his arms and legs, he was finally done with his work which consisted of checking up on their subordinate's missions, looking for any possible alliances with other families, keeping the allied families in check, etc.

"I finally finished early for once. Now I can finally catch up on my sleep; I haven't had a decent amount of sleep in a while." As G happily walked towards his room a scream rang through the mansion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A LION DOING HERE!" G froze when he realized whose voice it belonged to _'Giotto…' _G started to panic thinking that one of the enemy famiglias had sent someone or something to assassinate Giotto and quickly broke into a mad dash for Giotto's room.

After a couple minutes of swearing, shoving people out of the way, and running as if his life depended on it (which in a sense it did) he reached Giotto's room.

*huff, huff* Panting heavily, G saw that all the guardians, excluding Alaude and Daemon, were already there. They looked at G and he nodded, they each readied their weapons and busted the door open.

They all jumped in and tensed ready for any attacks that may come their way. After looking around for a few moments their eyes focused on Giotto who was sprawled on the ground with a tiny lion on top of him.

"_Giotto!_" The guardians screamed in unison, G then ran up and quickly grabbed the lion by its scruff and pulled it off.

"_What the hell? This thing's so tiny, is this thing a cub; but it can't be it has a mane, strange…_" G mumbled to himself as he held the squirming lion in his grasp.

"_Oof, thanks G_" Giotto smiled a bit sheepishly as he picked himself up off the ground.

"_Giotto you ok?_" Knuckle asked as he walked up to Giotto and searched him for any wounds.

"_Knuckle, I'm completely fine the lion just startled me that's all_"

Asari then piped up "_Hey what about Tsuna?_"

Giotto paled "_O-Oh shoot, I almost forgot about Tsuna…_"

Giotto then ran up to the bed and ripped the covers off startling Tsuna

"Ahhh! A-Ara, Gi-Giotto-nii *yawn* wh-what's wong?" Tsuna groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself awake.

Giotto gave Tsuna an apologetic look "Gomen Tsuna, I was just making sure you were ok"

Tsuna cutely tilted his head "Mnn…" Tsuna nodded sleepily he then looked past Giotto and saw the other people he was introduced to a few days ago, his eyes then locked on to a certain puff ball in G's hands.

"Natsu!" Tsuna yelled happily, the little lion happily growled in response "Gao!" and wrenched itself free from G's grasp and scurried towards Tsuna.

Giotto became alarmed, afraid that the lion would try to hurt Tsuna and blocked the way between them; however, Tsuna merely jumped down from the bed, ran past Giotto's legs, and ran towards the lion.

"Ah, Tsuna!" Giotto yelled worried that the lion might hurt Tsuna, but he was proved wrong for the moment they were close enough Tsuna embraced the lion while it purred and snuggled back.

G raised an eyebrow and pointed at Tsuna and the lion "Giotto do you know what's happening?" Giotto sighed and shook his head he then crouched down and tapped Tsuna

"Nee Tsuna who is this?" *points to Natsu*

Tsuna smiled widely and answered "Oh, this is Natsu!"

Natsu then stared at Giotto who stared back as well. After a few minutes passed of complete silence Giotto put his hand out and laid it on Natsu's head, Natsu merely stared back not giving any signs of protest; Giotto then started to pet Natsu's mane and thought _'Weird, but Natsu's mane looks like my…. No it couldn't be, could it?' _Natsu closed its eyes and sat there.

Tsuna giggled "E-heh wooks wike Natsu wikes you too"

Giotto nodded and then looked at Tsuna "So Tsuna may I ask, where and how did Natsu get to be here?"

Tsuna then looked down causing his bangs to shadow his eyes "A-ano…"

Giotto with his hyper intuition knew what Tsuna was about to ask and said "Don't worry I won't throw Natsu out"

Tsuna snapped his head up and gaped "H-How did y-you know?"

Asari chuckled "It's one of Giotto's special gifts; he just seems to know what were about to say or do before we even do it"

G scoffed "Che it's not called 'special gifts' it's called Hyper Intuition."

Tsuna tilted his head "H-hypa I-Inchushon?"

Giotto laughed "No, it's Hyper Intuition, but it doesn't matter it's not something you need to know right now. However I do need to know where Natsu came from, so could you please tell me?"

Tsuna looked at Giotto then looked at Natsu who looked back and licked Tsuna's cheek "Ok I'll tell you…"

It took Tsuna a while to explain everything and by the time he was finished explaining everything it was really late and Tsuna could barely keep himself awake.

*Yawn* "Gio-Giotto-nii *yawn* c-can I keep N-Natsu?" Tsuna slurred tiredly.

Giotto was about to say that they didn't have the resources to look after the lion, but when he looked at Tsuna's cute tired face and how tightly he clung on to Natsu he just didn't have the heart to say no so he patted Tsuna's head

"Sure why not" Tsuna's smile widened, while G shook his head

"Hey, Giotto you can't be serious you know we can't take care of a lion"

Giotto then made a childish pout and said "But how can we say no to this face"

he then picked up the sleepy Tsuna and shoved him in G's face. *yawn* "C-can we keep him G-nii?" Tsuna groggily aked

G's eyebrows narrowed in annoyance at Giotto's childish actions and was about to say no to Tsuna when he made the mistake of looking at Tsuna's face;

Tsuna was looking at G with half lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed with a tint of pink, and his hair although a bit messy just added to his charm; it was a critical hit for G.

Giotto then smirked "So, weren't you about to say something G?"

Asari and Knuckle were chuckling in the background, while Lampo had left a while ago seeing as he was not needed.

G's cheeks turned slightly red and he looked away as he mumbled "F-Fine you can keep the lion"

Tsuna smiled "Yay!"

G sighed _'Damn what did I do… Now how the hell are we supposed to take care of this thing?' _

Giotto, Asari, and Knuckle laughed, then Giotto cradled Tsuna in his arms and whispered "Time for bed" Tsuna slightly nodded, yawned, and quickly fell asleep in Giotto's arms.

Giotto smiled warmly at Tsuna's sleeping face and gently tucked him into bed.

Meanwhile, G, Asari, and Knuckle all stood at the side watching the scene.

"_Giotto's really attached to Tsuna isn't he?_" Knuckle whispered so Giotto wouldn't hear them.

Asari nodded "_I can see why after all Tsuna is just so cute I can't wait to spend some time with him and get to know him better_"

Knuckle nodded "_Me too, what about you G?_"

G crossed his arms "_I would like to see what it is about Tsuna that made Giotto so attached to him_"

Asari nodded and replied "_Speaking of Tsuna your day with him is tomorrow, what were you planning on doing with him?" _

G looked the other way as he said "_Why do you want to know?_" However his mind was thinking something completely different

_'Oh fucking damn! I forgot tomorrow was my day… Oh crap and I even arranged for a meeting with an important client tomorrow… SHIT I can't just cancel the meeting, but what about Tsuna… argh…' _

Knuckle laughed "_You didn't remember did you, G_"

G clenched his fists and angrily replied "_No I did NOT forget, I simply didn't want to tell you what I had planned!_"

Asari laughed as well "_So basically you forgot?_"

G glared at the both of them and yelled "_I DID NOT FORGET I JUST-_"

G was suddenly cut off when Giotto grabbed G's shoulder and gave him a reprimanding look

"_Can you keep it down, Tsuna and Natsu are already asleep_"

G sighed and nodded his head. Then all four of them exited the room to discuss the issue of Natsu.

Once they were in the hallways Giotto sighed and shook his head "_And Alaude said nothing interesting happened today…_"

Asari smiled "_That sounds like something he would say_"

G then asked "_So since we're keeping Natsu, what about food, medicine, and all the other things a lion needs? Did you even think about that when you said yes?_"

Giotto looked at G and sighed again "_S-Sort of… But anyways since we're keeping Natsu we're going to need to get all that stuff_… _G can of you do it? I'm kind of busy because I'm still trying to make up all the work I missed yesterday?_"

G scowled "_Why do I have to be your errand boy, why can't you make Asari or Knuckle do it?_"

Giotto then looked at G with sad eyes and stated "_Because you're my right hand man that's why._"

G gaped and flushed a bit at Giotto's reliance on him and stuttered "Fine, _I-I got it, I'll go get the stuff…_"

Giotto smiled and patted G's shoulder "_Thanks a lot, you're a great friend_"

G muttered "_Yeah, yeah sure more like a great slave…_" he then walked off to get the supplies.

After many long, dreadful, and painful hours of having to try and find out what a lion needed to survive and then trying to find a shop that had those items, G was finally back at the mansion bags upon bags in his arms, his clothes and hair disheveled, dead tired, and pissed.

G stomped through the mansion towards Giotto's office scaring all the passing maids, butlers, and subordinates.

When he finally reached Giotto's office he kicked the doors open, startling Giotto a bit, he then walked towards Giotto's desk and dropped the bags on the desk

"_Here's your goddamn supplies_"

Giotto then looked at the bags, then up at G, his eyes then trailed over to similar bags in the corner of his office, rubbed his temples, and gave G an apologetic look.

G's eye twitched _'Oh god please don't tell me…' _his eyes then looked at the place Giotto looked at after looking at him and locked on to the heaps of bags in the corner.

Still staring at the bags G grumbled "_Please don't tell me that those aren't what I think they are…_"

Giotto sighed "_Well… after you left… I had Alaude explain to me what actually happened today, or I guess I should say yesterday since it's past midnight, but anyways I… found out that… he and Tsuna had already went out and got the items we needed to take care of Natsu… so yeah…_"

G stared at Giotto, his eye twitching; he then looked down causing his red hair to cover his eyes, and angrily stomped out of the room, a dark aura surrounding him as he left.

Giotto stared at his wall and sighed "_looks like I may have accidentally pushed G past his limit…_"

G angrily walked screaming in his mind _'DAMN IT I WASTED ALL MY SLEEP TIME! Stupid Giotto, stupid Alaude…' _as he walked to his room.

By the time he reached his room he was too tired to even change out of his clothes; he just fell onto his bed, pulled the covers over himself and slept.

_~End of Flashback~_

G grumbled as the memories of last night ran through his mind.

He then pushed the covers off and walked towards his bathroom. Looking in the mirror he thought _'God I look horrible…' _

G's hair was unkempt, his red hair flipping out at different directions and angles, his clothes from yesterday were wrinkled and dirty, he had bags under his eyes; his overall appearance screamed homeless.

G grumbled, as he brushed his teeth, took a shower, etc.

Once G was presentable he walked over to the dining room.

When he got there everyone was present except for Giotto and Tsuna.

As G went and sat down at his respective seat, Daemon asked "_Hmmn, what's with the sour attitude G, it's worse than usual kufufu_"

G scoffed "_None of your goddamn business, why the hell are you here anyways?_"

Daemon laughed "_Oh, I'm hurt I'm a guardian too so why shouldn't I be here?_"

G crossed his arms "_Che, If only you acted like one_"

"_Now, now calm down you two no good will come out of you two arguing_" Asari reasoned out.

Right after Asari's statement the door opened and Giotto, Tsuna, and Natsu walked in. Each of the guardians except for Daemon and Alaude stood, greeted them, and sat back down.

Tsuna then let go of Giotto's hand and along with Natsu ran towards Alaude.

He then jumped and latched himself on Alaude's arm, while Natsu jumped onto Alaude lap.

Everyone, held their breath, besides Daemon who was enjoying the situation, expecting Alaude to lash out at the two, but surprisingly nothing happened Alaude just stared at the two instead.

"Nee, Nee Alaude-nii guess what, Giotto-nii said I can keep Natsu isn't tat gweat!" Tsuna giggled, while Natsu purred.

"Hm" Alaude responded then unlatched his arm from Tsuna's hold, put Natsu back on the ground and continued sipping his coffee.

Tsuna giggled and ran over to Giotto. Everyone was dumb-struck, now even the anti-social Alaude had warmed up to Tsuna.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"G, are you ok?"

Giotto asked concerned because throughout the entire breakfast G kept yawning and rubbing his eyes, his eyes kept closing, and his head kept drooping; in fact his face almost fell into his food at one point.

G looked at Giotto with bleary eyes and grumbled "Just tired…"

Giotto started to feel guilty at that comment knowing that he was part of the reason as to why G was tired

"Sorry G, I didn't mean to make you do so much yesterday. Why don't you just rest today I'll have you watch Tsuna anoth-"

G interrupted "No, no it's fine I'll watch Tsuna today"

"You sure?"

G smiled and gave Giotto a thumbs up "Yup, definitely!"

Giotto laughed at his friend's enthusiasm "Thanks G, for being a great friend" "No prob"

*Clack, Clink* "If you two don't stop talking, I'll arrest you…" Alaude threatened.

"Kufufu looks like Alaude is just as irritable as G today, I wonder why?" Daemon laughed.

Giotto and the rest of his guardians exchanged looks; Giotto then sighed, picked up Tsuna and placed him in G's arms.

"Eh? Giotto-nii I'm not done eating yet" Giotto just smiled and patted Tsuna's head

"Just go with G, he can give you some food if you're still hungry, okay" Tsuna nodded.

Giotto then looked at G "Better get out of here quick before this whole place turns into a battlefield, and please take good care of Tsuna"

G nodded "Got it". He then carried Tsuna and got out of the dining room with Natsu following; after they were a good couple feet away from the dining an explosion resounded throughout the mansion.

Tsuna jumped and clung onto G's leg, while Natsu jumped in front of Tsuna and bared its fangs.

"N-Nee G-nii what was t-tat?"

G sighed and kept walking

"It's nothing just a daily routine here, now c'mon let go of my leg it's kind of hard to walk with you clinging to it."

Tsuna immediately let go and stuttered "G-Gomen…"

The rest of the walk was silent after that for both of them didn't know what to say afterwards. Once they reached their destination – G's office – G sat at his desk and tried to come up with ideas as to what he and Tsuna should do, while Natsu and Tsuna looked around.

G then look at the antique clock on his wall, it read eight o' clock; _'Hmm I have two hours before the meeting starts, I'll just have to think of something to do with Tsuna, get the meeting over with as fast as possible, and spend the rest of the day with Tsuna. Ok now to actually think of an idea, hmmmm….'_

_~One Hour and Fifty-Five minutes later~_

"G-nii? G-nii wake up!" Tsuna yelled as he shook G's leg.

After a few moments of shaking, G stirred and yawned "Ah, Tsuna what is it"

Tsuna fiddled with his shirt "W-well we've been sitting hewe for awhile and I w-was wondewing if, a-ano we culd pway something…"

G rubbed his eyes and questioned "A while what do you mean it's only been a few minutes…"

Then G decided to look at the clock, his eyes widened at the realization that there was only five minute left until the meeting started!

"OH DA-"

_'Can't cuss in front of a five-year-old' _

"SHOOT I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" G yelled frantically as he quickly got out of his seat and scrambled around his office to get all the paperwork.

While G was scrambling around Tsuna timidly asked "A-ano c-can we pway hide-and-seek together?"

G too busy to even hear what Tsuna had just asked just mumbled "Yeah, yeah sure whatever" as he fumbled through his desk drawers.

Tsuna smiled "Yay! Ok me and Natsu will hide first and you count to a hundwed and try and find us afterwards!"

Tsuna called after Natsu and ran out the door yelling "Dun count too fast!" G just huffed in response as he pulled out the paperwork he needed; he then looked at the clock again and paled when he realized the meeting was in one minute.

Swearing, he quickly got up, paperwork in hand, and quickly ran off towards the meeting room where obviously as the name states, where the meeting was held.

_~Two and a half Hours Later~_

"_Thank you for cooperating with the Vongola Famiglia, we appreciate the help_" G stated as he bowed to the man in the room.

The man stood and bowed as well "_No, no we are simply returning the favor. Anyways now that this meeting is over I will excuse myself_" The man bowed again and walked out the door.

The minute he left G sank back down into his seat "_Ahhh glad that's over with, unfortunately it took a lot longer than expected and I still don't know what to do with Tsuna…_" G stretched and proceeded to walk towards his office thinking Tsuna was still there.

When G entered his office he groaned. There were papers and books scattered everywhere, it looked like a tornado had hit his office. G kneeled down and started to pick up the papers and called out "Tsuna, Natsu I'm back after I pick up these papers why don't we go somewhere?"

…

G looked up from what he was doing and looked around the office. There was no sign of the timid child and tiny lion. "Tsuna, Natsu you here?"

…

"Guess not" G mumbled as he stretched and put the papers he picked up on the desk and walked out of his office thinking _'They must be somewhere around here they couldn't have gotten too far'_

At first G wasn't too worried, there was a slight pang of concern deep in his heart, but not enough to actually worry him; however, as he walked farther and farther from his office that 'pang' grew and grew until his heart was filled with trepidation.

His mind was in shambles, finally after forty minutes of searching he heard a tiny groan accompanied by a growl shortly after.

G sighed in relief _'Oh thank god they're safe, but what are they doing in the library?'_

G opened the door and said as he walked in "Tsuna, Natsu what are y-"

G's mouth froze when he finally walked into the library and looked around.

The walls and floor were splattered with dark red liquid, books were scattered all over the floors; the same dark red liquid blotched the pages.

_'What the hell… is this… blood?' _

G's eyes trailed downward and saw a trail of blood, he followed it and it led him deeper into the library.

The trail led him into the research wing of the library.

The research wing was filled with desks, papers, ink, and pens. On top of one of those desks, Tsuna and Natsu were lying in a puddle of the dark liquid. Tsuna's left cheek was dripping with blood; it was also splattered all over his clothes as well. Natsu's fur was splotched with the liquid.

G blanched and ran over towards them, he mumbled "_Oh, oh god, w-what the h-hell… How could this happened, it's-it's m-my fault… Oh I should've never left I-_"

G's guilt trip was interrupted when Tsuna yawned and sat up; he looked up and saw G's shocked face. Tsuna yawned again and smiled sleepily "H-hewo *Yawn* G-nii…"

"Tsu-Tsuna wh-what happened? Do you feel alright? How'd you get all this blood all over yourself!" G questioned.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow questioningly when G asked about blood; he then looked down on his clothes and noticed all the red spots on it.

Tsuna giggled "Heh, G-nii this not bwood, this is a-ano… ahhh… Oh! This is ink!"

G's eye twitched "Ink?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded "Uh-huh, just ink. Me and Natsu were usi-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" G yelled causing Tsuna to stumble back out of fright, and for Natsu to wake up.

"A-ano…" Tsuna whispered, shaking uncontrollably which in turn caused Natsu to start snarling at G.

"TSUNA, INK STAINS. IT STAINS! IT'LL BE NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO GET ALL THE INK OUT OF THE LIBRARY!"

at this point Tsuna's tears started to form "G-Gomen *sniff* G-nii…"

G continued yelling "WELL SORRY ISN'T GOING TO GET THE INK OFF THE WALLS IS-"

G was stopped mid-yell when Tsuna started wailing. Feeling a bit bad for screaming his lungs out at a five-year-old, he reached his hand out to try and comfort Tsuna, but Tsuna violently flinched away from G's hand.

Tsuna then got off the desk and ran off, with Natsu who growled at G first, then ran off along with Tsuna.

G looked down as he ran his hand through his hair "I guess I should start cleaning…"

oXoXoXoXoXo

"Ah, screw this it's never going to come off" G sighed as he threw the rag into the bucket of water.

G looked around and inspected his work; after three hours of hard labor he was able to get most of the ink off the desk and walls; however, the ink on the floor was really stubborn, no matter how hard G scrubbed the annoying red ink wouldn't go away.

G just shook his head and sat in a nearby chair and closed his eyes; he started to think about Tsuna and the way he yelled at him.

Now that G was calm and not burning with rage and annoyance, he realized that he may have been too harsh on Tsuna, after all if he had remembered that today was the day he was supposed to take care of Tsuna then he could have scheduled the meeting to be on another day which would have allowed him to supervise Tsuna more attentively.

G then stood up and went to go find and apologize to Tsuna.

After a while of wandering around the mansion, he heard muffled sounds coming from his room.

G opened the door and headed towards the sounds; it brought him to his closet.

G slowly opened the door and saw Tsuna curled into a little ball, crying with Natsu snuggling up next to him.

_'He's still crying…' _

G felt like a big fat jerk now, as he saw the scene before him. He stretched out his hand and lightly tapped Tsuna on shoulder

"Hey, Tsuna" G quietly called.

Tsuna all of a sudden jerked at G's voice and looked fearfully at G with puffy red eyes, while Natsu stepped in front of Tsuna and bared it's fangs at G.

"Uh, look I know that yelling at you was… wrong, but I was just really tired and annoyed and well seeing that huge mess really pushed me off the edge and well, I lost it because I knew I would be the one to clean it and… agh this is so hard to explain" G grumbled as he ruffled his hair with his hand.

"I wanted you… to… wike me…" Tsuna barely whispered.

"Hm, what was that, Tsuna?"

Tsuna took a shaky breath and stuttered while avoiding eye contact with G, "A-ano w-well we-wemember when you said we cud pway hide-and-seek?"

G tilted his head a bit confused _'hide-and-seek when did I say that?' _

"W-well I ran out ahead and went… to go and hide… and I-I waited for a *sniff* long time, d-demo you never came…"

Tsuna's tears started to spill over, and he tried to wipe them away with his hand, but failed. Natsu, concerned, snuggled up to Tsuna and licked his face.

'_Oh now I remember… god now I feel like an even bigger jerk' _

"I th-thought you didn't wike me, s-so I twied to make you wike me more, by putting paint on my face w-wike you. Because I-I thought y-your paint was pwetty… S-so when I found the paint, I twied to copy yours, demo I got it all over the pwace and I don't think it worked *sniff* it j-just made you h-hate me more…"

G flinched _'He actually likes my tattoo? That's a first most people are intimidated when they see it… Aww now I feel like an ass… Damn I really screwed up this time…' _

G looked at Tsuna and saw that he was still crying; he looked around the room, found what he was looking for, and walked over to get it.

Once G came back, he put his hand on Tsuna's chin, which caused Tsuna to flinch and Natsu to start it's hissing fit.

G lifted Tsuna's tear-stained face, smiled sheepishly while he shook a bottle of paint in his other hand.

G then picked up Tsuna and brought him to the bathroom, sat him down on the counter, took a wet cloth and wiped Tsuna's face clean of the ink, he then opened the bottle of paint and went to work.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"All done, so do you like it? Also think of this as an apology for earlier" G stated as he held a mirror in front of Tsuna's face.

Tsuna gasped, there on the right side of his face was a near exact replica of G's tattoo.

Tsuna looked down as he fidgeted with his dirty shirt and mumbled "Twanks G-nii, so d-does this mean y-you dun hate me?"

G patted Tsuna's head and shook his head "No I don't hate you"

Tsuna grinned widely, and threw his arms around G.

G's cheeks flushed red as he somewhat awkwardly returned the little hug. Meanwhile, Natsu was watching the whole scene, approached G and rubbed itself on G's leg showing he accepted him as well.

When the hug was over G asked "Well the rest of my day is pretty much free so what would you like to do today?"

Tsuna closed his eyes as he thought of what they could do, Tsuna's face brightened as he thought of fun games to play

"Let's pway hide-and-seek and tag and let's paint too oh we have to wash Natsu first though, ano…"

G laughed "That's a lot of games, sure let's play them, but first let's wash Natsu" Tsuna nodded happily. After washing away all the ink and gunk in Natsu's fur, they all went and played around.

They played hide-and-seek; G ended up spending an hour trying to find Tsuna, G found him hiding in the same closet where Tsuna cried and apparently the same place Tsuna hid in before when G first said they could play hide-and-seek.

Afterwards, they played tag. G ended up being 'it' the whole time because every time he was about to grab Tsuna, Natsu would come flying in out of nowhere, attempt to bite G's hand causing G to jump back and allowing for Tsuna and Natsu's get away.

They ended up running around the whole mansion for a few hours; in the end Tsuna was so tired that he just fell asleep. G smiled, shook his head, and mumbled "You're so cute" as he gently picked Tsuna up and took him to Giotto's room.

When G opened Giotto's door and walked in, Giotto was already there sitting on his desk flipping through a book.

Giotto turned around and saw Tsuna in G's arm, Giotto smiled a fatherly smile and took Tsuna into his arms, which somewhat disheartened G. "_So how was your day?_"

G smiled "_It was really fun actually, and I was finally able to figure it out_"

"_Figure what out?_"

"_Just something about Tsuna_"

"_That's good_" Giotto replied as he put Tsuna in bed; however as he was tucking Tsuna into bed he saw a tattoo on his cheek. An ominous aura surrounded Giotto as he asked "_G~ what's a tattoo doing on Tsuna's face?_"

Before G could even respond Giotto beat him up with his dying will flames, kicked him out of the room and said his punishment was to finish the rest of his paperwork. G moaned in pain as he dragged himself to the nearest first aid kit grumbling "_Stupid Giotto, doesn't even give me a chance to explain that it was paint. Cheers to another sleepless night…_"

After G fixed himself up, he walked into Giotto's office and saw the massive pile of paperwork on the desk. G's eye twitched

_'There's no way that this much paperwork could be left after working the whole day unless…' _

then it clicked and G screamed

"_GODDAMMIT GIOTTO RAN AWAY FROM HIS WORK AGAIN!_"

Meanwhile Giotto who was tucked in bed with Tsuna, smirked in his sleep.

* * *

_**So do you like? I'd like to thank everyone that gave me ideas for G's day with Tsuna. Anyways there's a lot of important things I must tell you guys so here we go…**_

_**1) Look just to confirm with you guys my story does have a plot, it's not just pure fluff; however I go slowly for important reasons so please bear with me. Speaking of plot line, I have an important question for all you folks, how you answer this will affect the course of this story. Anyways here's the question**_

_Question_

_Should I make my story long and have several "arcs" or should I make my story short and just solve "the big mystery" already?_

_**Personally I really want to do the one with several arcs because I can beef up the character's personalities and relationships and add a lot more detail to the story. But I want to hear your guy's opinion. Just leave your opinion in your review. **_

_**2) My updates will no longer be weekly, I'm sorry but there's just so much going on in my life that I won't have time to make the chapters. However, don't worry I'm not going to give up on this story, it will be completed rest assured :D**_

_**3) Found out Daemon's a MELON HEAD NOT A PINEAPPLE HEAD so the chapters that mention him as a pineapple head have been changed to melon head**_

_**4) Also did you guys notice, I changed the summary if you guys didn't notice because I felt the old one didn't really sum up the story. I also changed the formatting of the story's chapters. Is this formatting better? Or do you like the old way? Do you like my new summary? Please tell me in your review ;)**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys read my A/N and answer my questions look forward to Asari's day with Tsuna next time, anyways have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year :3**_

_**~Plushiepaw~**_


	10. Ch 9: A Day With Asari

_**Ohoho, I'm back…. TEMPORARILY…. Sorry guys I can actually only be on the computer for today because of a special occasion, so technically I'm still grounded just not for today.**_

_**Hopefully I'll be un-grounded soon…**_

_**All right! Someone got the spot for my 150**__**th**__** reviewer… and that lucky person is…**_

_**Rappappa (AGAIN)**_

_**Thank you everyone for helping me get this far, the next request thing will be available for the person who is my 200**__**th**__** reviewer ;)**_

_**Oh yeah and in regards to the requests, like how I'll let my 200th reviewer request for a one-shot of a pairing or fluff in this story, well there are certain things I can't do in regards to fluff in this story. Also in regards to pairings: I will not do M-rated, I will not do any pairing Byakuran or Daemon Spade related, and there are certain pairings I just can't do so you'll have to check with me, but I will do het pairings if anyone would want that.**_

_**The last winner (and current winner), Rappappa, had requested for some Asari/Tsuna fluff so your request will be in this chapter. Hope it's to your liking.**_

_**Although I wrote this today when I was un-grounded and when I had a case of writer's block, was sick with a really bad fever, and had a headache… So I feel this chapter may be a bit boring, still I hope you guys like it. **_

_**Story Notes:**_

'_Character's thoughts'_

"_People speaking in Italian_"

*sounds/motions/expressions*

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn I would…**_

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Day with Asari_

Gray clouds littered the sky and there was a light drizzle on this Thursday morning. Most people were asleep at this time, but not the Vongola's rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu.

Currently, Asari was in the Vongola mansion's Japanese styled dojo, made especially for him. He was practicing his sword skills like he usually did every morning.

*Clack, Cling* the sound of metal hitting wood, resounded throughout the dojo.

"Shigure Soen Ryuu…" Asari tightened his hold on his long sword "Shajiku no Ame" he then rushed forward towards a wooden dummy and thrust his long sword, accompanied by his three short swords right through it. Several seconds later the wooden dummy fell apart into hundreds of sliced wood.

Asari looked at his work and smiled a bit, "This is good, I'm almost there just a few more adjustments here and there and my new technique should be completed"

Asari stretched, put his swords back into their sheath, and went back to his room to retrieve his special teapot that he used to make green tea.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

After a couple minutes Asari reached his room, quietly opened the large twin doors, and walked inside.

Asari's room had the same layout as the other guardian's rooms; however, his room had an oriental style incorporated in as well.

The room's walls were of a light olive green shade, a lighter shade of olive green than Giotto's room's walls; Asari's large king sized bed was located in the far left corner of the room and was covered in soft, light blue colored sheets and a mini oak drawer next to the bed.

In the middle of the room was a low oak table with blue pillows as seats surrounding the table.

Off to the far left there was a little alcove with a Japanese scroll in the middle with the words 'calm rain' written in kanji, a vase filled with mimbrava flowers [1] and a little shrine that held his four swords. A giant window was located on the wall behind his bed, and on the same wall was his giant closet.

Asari looked through his room, but couldn't find his teapot. He then got on all fours and started to search for the pot again.

He checked anywhere the teapot could fit, as he was checking under his bed his hand brushed against something familiar.

Grabbing the item Asari pulled his hand out to see his old flute in his hands.

Asari's eyes widened a bit, he rolled the flute around in his hands and was surprised to find it in the same condition – although a bit dusty – as it was the day he lost the flute.

Asari's eyes took a look of longing with a hint of sadness, he then looked around to make sure no one was around or awake, then put the flute to his mouth and started to play a soothing tune, it was his favorite piece called, _Just be Friends[2]_.

After several minutes the song was over, Asari sighed and smiled sadly as he looked at his flute.

All of a sudden there were sounds of clapping coming from his door, a bit surprised Asari turned around to see Tsuna in his pajamas smiling a bit sheepishly and clapping.

"T-tat was good, c-can I hear more?" Tsuna sheepishly asked as he looked at the ground and shuffled his feat.

Asari smiled, walked over to Tsuna, and kneeled down "Did you really like my music?"

Tsuna nodded "Yeah"

Asari smiled softly then ruffled Tsuna's hair "Thank you, by the way little one, what are you doing up so early?"

Tsuna looked down and started to move away a little as he stuttered, "A-ano…"

Asari smiled, "Aha, well you should go back to sleep it's still too early for you to be up"

Tsuna tilted his head and put a tiny finger to his mouth "T-then shudn't it be too early for you too?"

Asari chuckled "Ah, but I'm older than you so it's different, anyways why don't I take you to Giotto's room"

Tsuna opened his mouth to say more, but shut his mouth closed when Asari suddenly picked him up and started walking.

Tsuna was still a bit wary of the other guardians so he wasn't very comfortable when Asari picked him up; however, after a while Tsuna began to get sleepy and by the time Asari reached Giotto's room Tsuna was already asleep.

Asari looked down to see Tsuna asleep in his arms; he quietly chuckled and opened the door to Giotto's room.

He walked over to the bed to see Giotto sound asleep, he then looked at both Tsuna's and Giotto's sleeping face _'Hah they're faces are so similar!' _

Asari started to pull the covers off to tuck Tsuna into bed when suddenly a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed Asari's arm.

A bit shocked Asari looked down to see Giotto glaring while gripping his arm not to gently; however, when Giotto realized who he had grabbed he immediately dropped the glare and his hold

"_Oh it's just you Asari, what are you doing here and what's Tsuna doing with you?_"

Asari just laughed "_I found Tsuna wandering around and brought him back here_"

Giotto just yawned and nodded; he took Tsuna from Asari's hold, brushed the bangs from Tsuna's face and laid him in bed next to Natsu, who now also slept on the big bed.

"_Thanks for taking Tsuna back; by the way I trust you know you're taking care of Tsuna today?_"

Asari smiled and nodded, Giotto smiled back "_Anyways I'm still tired I'm going back to bed see you in the morning, or later I guess since technically it's already morning_"

"_Haha alright, I'll see you in the morning_"

"_Yeah_" Giotto then pulled the covers over himself, as Asari left the room

_~The Next Morning~_

"_Oh you're here early, you're usually the last one here_" Asari stated as he walked into the dining room.

Giotto looked up and smiled as he waved "_Hey Asari you're early as usual_"

Asari laughed "_I guess so, by the way where's Tsuna?_"

Giotto smiled and pointed to the right side corner of the dining room. Tsuna was there putting meat inside of Natsu's food bowl. After Tsuna placed the meat inside Natsu growled in appreciation and started to devour the meat. Tsuna giggled and turned around to walk back to Giotto, when he saw Asari.

"Ahh, Asari-nii you pway pwetty music…"

Giotto tilted his head and looked at Asari "Pretty music? Ah, you were playing your flute weren't you; it's been so long since I've heard you play the flute do you mind if I listen to you play?"

Asari scratched his head "Ah, well…"

Giotto raised his eyebrows at Asari's hesitation _'Why is he hesitating, he loves his music so why…'_

"_Is something wrong, Asari?_"

Asari laughed, but Giotto could sense a bit of shakiness in that laughter "_Well actually I lost my flute…_"

"_Oh really? I'll help you look for it then_"

Asari shook his head "_No its ok I'll look for it myself later_"

"_You sure you don't need any help?_"

"_Yes I'm sure_"

"_You know you can come to me whenever something is troubling you_"

Asari nodded his head "_Yes and I'm very grateful for that, thank you_"

Giotto nodded his head and smiled back "_Your welcome_"

All of a sudden the door burst open, startled by the sudden noise Asari and Giotto both turned around and a saw a disheveled looking G come trudging into the dining room.

"_Good Morning_" Asari and Giotto both greeted G at the same time.

However, G looked up narrowed his eyes slightly at the both of them, and collapsed into his chair grumbling about something.

Confused Asari asked "_What's the matter G? You seem more tired than usual these days_"

G picked his head up and slightly glared at Giotto, he then picked up his hand and pointed towards the person he was glaring at and mumbled "_That childish, sorry excuse for a Mafia boss is what my problem is. Oh why did I ever agree to be his right hand man, I already knew he had a habit to shirk work and yet…_"

As G mumbled his grievances, Asari looked at Giotto and shook his head a little

"_Skipping work again Giotto_"

Giotto laughed sheepishly and replied "_S-sort of…_"

G slammed his fist on the table, slightly startling both of them. A dark aura surrounded G as he yelled "_Sort of? What do you mean sort of! You've been skipping work non-stop since-_"

All of a sudden G stopped mid sentence when he heard his name being called. He looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Tsuna running towards him with an elated expression on his face; however, Tsuna tripped over his own two feet while running and fell face first onto the ground.

Worried Giotto, Asari, and G all got off their chairs and ran over to Tsuna who had already begun to tear up. Giotto was the first to get there; he kneeled down and gently picked Tsuna up and placed him on his lap. Giotto inspected Tsuna for any wounds or bruising, and only found Tsuna's forehead to be a bit red.

"Are you ok, Tsuna?"

Tsuna who was sniffling and trying his best to not cry out just nodded his head; however, Giotto was still a bit concerned with the red spot on Tsuna's forehead and pressed lightly on it causing Tsuna to cry out in pain and start crying.

At this both Giotto and G started to panic and tried to calm Tsuna down to no avail that is until Asari came along with a bag of ice in his hands.

"Shh, Tsuna stop crying it'll be alright, just put this on your forehead."

Asari then bent down and gently put some ice on Tsuna's forehead. Eventually after a couple minutes passed the crying died down, and turned into sniffling. Giotto and G sighed in relief.

"Does it feel better, Tsuna?" Giotto asked Tsuna; Tsuna nodded in response.

"Twanks A-Asari-nii"

Asari smiled gently at Tsuna and ruffled his hair "Your welcome, little one"

Tsuna nodded his head and then turned towards G "Good Morning, G-nii!"

G chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's hair as well "Good Morning, Tsuna, also next time don't run that way you won't get into accidents like these."

Giotto nodded and agreed with G as well "Yeah Tsuna we don't want you getting hurt again, so no running."

Tsuna pouted "Yea, alright…"

"All right, now that that's all settled why don't we go and eat breakfast and afterwards you'll be staying with Asari" Giotto said as he got up and carried Tsuna to the table. Tsuna nodded in response.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Hmm Tsuna what is it?" Asari asked when Tsuna poked him on his leg.

Currently Asari, Natsu, and Tsuna were all inside Asari's room because it was raining outside and Asari decided to show them his room until he thought of something fun to do indoors.

"A-ano…" Tsuna whispered as he stared at the ground and shuffled his feet. All of a sudden Tsuna could feel a weight on his head, looking up Tsuna saw Asari's hand patting his head as he smiled at him

"Yes, go on" Asari coaxed Tsuna as he patted his head.

Tsuna felt comforted by Asari's kind gesture and nodded; Tsuna then pulled his hands out from behind his back and presented a wooden flute in his hands.

The Rain Guardian's eyes widened slightly when he saw his flute in Tsuna's hands; he slowly picked it up and asked "Where'd you get this Tsuna?"

The tiny brunet blushed and stuttered "A-ano… well I f-found it on top of y-your table and I th-thought maybe you could… pway it" Tsuna squeaked the last part of his sentence and immediately averted his gaze at the ground afraid Asari would get angry at him.

A few minutes passed, in that time Natsu had finished sniffing out the room and went to curl up near Tsuna, other than that nothing happened a long silence filled the room. Finally, Tsuna gathered the courage to look up and saw Asari just holding his flute and cleaning it with a towel.

"Ah, a-ano what a-are you d-doing Asari-nii?" Tsuna stuttered as he stared at the flute.

Asari chuckled "I'm cleaning this old flute; it's been a while since I've cleaned it."

Tsuna nodded in response, Asari then patted the place next to him, gesturing for Tsuna to come and sit next to him. Tsuna smiled a little and walked over to Asari's bed, with Natsu in tow; however, with the brunet being so short he couldn't quite get up on the bed by himself.

"Here we go" Asari said as he set his flute down, and picked up Tsuna and placed the little child next to him.

"T-twank you…" Tsuna mumbled as he settled in his seat, Natsu growled as well most likely thanking Asari as well for helping.

"N-Nee, after you clean y-your flute will y-you pway it?" Tsuna asked sheepishly.

"No I won't"

"O-oh…" Tsuna mumbled dejectedly

"You will"

"E-eh?"

Asari chuckled "You'll play the flute, because I will teach you how to play"

At his statement Tsuna's face lit up "W-weally? You'll weally teach me how to pway your flute?"

Asari nodded as he stood up, handed the now clean flute to Tsuna, and walked over to his closet.

"What are you doin, Asari-nii?" Tsuna asked as he followed him.

"You'll see"

Asari opened his closet and reached into the very back of his closet and fumbled around looking for a certain item, when he felt it, he smiled slightly. He pulled out a wooden chest covered in chains and locks.

"What's tat Asari-nii?" the little brunet asked as he got on his tippy toes to try and get a better look.

"Be patient" Asari said as he set the chest on his low table and walked over to the little alcove searching for something; meanwhile, Tsuna and Natsu were already at the low table staring at the chest and poking it.

"What do you think it is Natsu?" Tsuna whispered

"Gao" Natsu responded as it poked the chest with its paw

"Found it!" Asari exclaimed; he then walked over to his table and knelt down in front of the locked chest.

"What did you find?" Tsuna asked as he looked curiously at the chest.

"The key" Asari said happily as he held a key in his hand and started to unlock all the locks on the chest, finally the last lock was opened. Asari smiled slightly as he placed his hand on the chest and slowly opened it.

Tsuna leaned over the table and watched as Asari opened the chest, his eyes widened in amazement when he finally saw what was inside the chest.

"Wah! Tat's a wot of flutes!"

Asari chuckled "I know these are all the flutes I've owned"

He then gingerly picked up one of the flutes, stood and said "All right now why don't we get started on that flute lesson."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"No, no Tsuna you need to have a straight posture when playing the flute, you can't slouch or it won't sound right."

Tsuna nodded and stood up straighter "Wike this?"

Asari nodded "Yes like that"

"All right now we can work on producing sound from the flute"

Tsuna tilted his head and pointed the mouthpiece "Don't you just blow hewe?"

Asari shook his head "No, there's a special technique to make it sound just right."

Tsuna mouthed an "O" and let Asari continue.

"So first you have to…" however, memories of a distant past suddenly came flashing back causing Asari to stop mid-sentence.

The brunet tilted his head "W-what's wong, Asari-nii?"

"It's… it's nothing Tsuna… you know it's already noon, why don't we go eat first?"

All of a sudden Tsuna's stomach growled and he quickly nodded his head. Asari laughed and suggested that Tsuna wait outside for him while he cleaned up his room. Once Tsuna left Asari sighed once more

"I'm breaking my promise again, aren't I?" The swordsman mumbled sadly to himself as he picked up the two flutes, stared at them for a bit, and put them back into their cases.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Asari-nii what awe you making?" Tsuna asked as he sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"You'll see" Asari chuckled as rolled up the rice and laid out all the fish he was going to use. Taking out his sword, the swordsman made a quick slash. Shortly after, the fish fell apart into rectangular pieces, the perfect size for sushi.

Tsuna's eyes brightened "Wahhh! Asari-nii how'd you do tat?"

Asari chuckled "Years of practice little one, now I'll go make some tea for the both us and we can go and eat the sushi in my room all right"

Tsuna nodded as he eyed the delicious pieces of sushi, tempted to just eat one. Asari could see those stares, so he took one and popped it into Tsuna's mouth.

"Good?"

"Mm-hmm" Tsuna mumbled as he happily chewed his sushi.

_~Asari's Room~_

"Done! Now can we pway the flute again Asari-nii?" Tsuna exclaimed as he ate the last piece of sushi on his plate.

Asari slowly drank the last of his green tea, slowly set cup down, and sighed "I'm sorry Tsuna, but I can't."

"Eh, w-why not?"

"Because I would be breaking a promise…"

"P-pwomise?"

Asari sighed as he looked outside, it was still drizzling…

_~Flashback~_

Sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance. Currently the budding mafia Famiglia, the Vongola Famiglia, was caught in a fight with another Famiglia. They were fighting over the fact that the other mafia Famiglia was terrorizing the townsfolk, and the Vongola wanted them to stop.

"_Hey G watch out!_" Giotto yelled out as he knocked out the guy that was about to shoot G with his guns.

"_Thanks_" G called out as he ran around shooting all the enemies.

All the guardians were doing their job and fighting off the enemy. Knuckles was fighting with his fists, giving himself a three minute time limit to defeat them. Lampo was defending himself with his shield and occasionally shooting out lightning from it. Alaude was skillfully using his handcuffs to incapacitate the enemy. Daemon was using his illusions to hurt and confuse his enemies, occasionally using his lens to see through the enemy or using his cane to deal a head blow. Lastly, Asari was gracefully fighting with his swords, taking out his enemies one by one.

"_Hah, all right just a few more enemies left and we'll be done_" Asari said to himself as he took down another enemy. He wanted to get this fight over with, one because he wasn't all too fond of fighting; the only reason he fought was to protect his best friend, Giotto. Second, Asari was much more interested in the ways of the flute rather than the ways of the sword.

While looking around for any more enemies Asari noticed that one of the men from the rival Famiglia had a gun in hand and aimed it directly at Giotto's heart. Alarmed the swordsman ran towards the opponent ready to take him out; however, just when he was about to do that one of the main members of the rival family blocked his way

"_Woops can't have you doing that_"

"_Get out of my way_" Asari yelled as he tried to take out his opponent; however, the person was quick and dodged Asari's attacks.

"_Too slow_" he stated as he took out his weapon and quickly took out Asari.

As Asari was knocked to the ground he yelled "_GIOTTO LOOK OUT!_"

Giotto turned around just in time to sidestep so that the bullet hit the side of his chest rather than his heart; however, the gunshot wound was enough to severely wound Giotto. Alarmed all the guardians ran over to Giotto.

Knuckles quickly examined Giotto's wounds "_This doesn't look good, I might not be able to heal him all the way. The wound's too deep._"

"_Th-this is all my fault if I had been able to stop him… If I had been stronger-_" Asari cried out as he knelt near Giotto

Giotto coughed gaining their attention "_A-Asari…_"

"_Giotto stop, don't talk you'll worsen_" Asari reprimanded.

Giotto shook his head as he took hold of Asari's hand "_I-It's not… Y-your… fault…_"

Afterwards Giotto passed out from the blood loss; enraged the guardians quickly took out the rest of the enemies as Knuckles treated Giotto's wounds.

A week after the fight Giotto finally woke up, and was fully healed a couple weeks after the incident. Unfortunately, Asari had blamed himself for not being able to protect Giotto. He felt that if he had dedicated himself to the way of the sword rather than split his dedication between the flute and the sword, then maybe he would have been able to save Giotto.

From that day Asari took all his flutes and locked them away, and dedicated himself to the way of the sword; never to touch his flutes again for fear of the same thing happening again.

_~End of Flashback~_

"A-Asari-nii?" Tsuna called out as the rain guardian sat there, staring off into space.

"Asari-nii" the little brunet pouted as he pulled at the swordsman's sleeves.

"H-Huh, oh sorry Tsuna I was just remembering something."

"Wat was it about?"

Asari just patted Tsuna's head "It's nothing all right"

Tsuna pouted, crossed his arms, and cutely huffed "But thewe is something botering you"

Asari sighed as he shook his head and continued to stare off into space contemplating. Tsuna, still pouting, stared at Asari. He wanted to make him feel better he just didn't know how. All of a sudden Natsu rubbed his head against Tsuna's leg to get his attention.

"Hmm, what is it?" Tsuna whispered to Natsu; Natsu lifted his paw and pointed towards the window. Tsuna tilted his head wondering why the little lion pointed outside. The little brunet then thought of something, thanking Natsu he quickly ran over to Asari and grabbed his sleeve.

"Come with me" Tsuna called out as he dragged Asari with him. Eventually Tsuna dragged Asari to the main doors of the mansion.

"So what are we doing here Tsuna?" Asari asked a bit confused at the brunet's actions.

Tsuna just opened the door, to reveal the falling rain outside, and proceeded to push Asari outside of the mansion.

"Um what are you doing Tsuna?" Asari asked as he looked down at Tsuna, who was trying to push him outside.

"Oof, I'm trying to make you stand in the rain!" Tsuna stated as he kept trying to push Asari outside.

Amused Asari chuckled "And why would you want me to do that?"

Tsuna stopped pushing and fidgeted around as he said "W-well I heard that rain will wash away all your pwoblems, so I wanted Asari-nii's pwoblems to be w-washed away too…"

Asari gently laughed as he knelt down and whispered "Thanks, Tsuna"

Tsuna smiled and hugged him back "You're Welcome… now go and get in tat rain we need your pwoblems to be washed away!"

Asari laughed as he picked up Tsuna and ran outside into the rain. After that their day was spent playing in the rain, taking a warm bath, and getting ready for bed afterwards.

"Mmmn" Tsuna sighed as he settled into the sheets with Natsu and fell asleep.

"Finally asleep" Asari sighed as he patted Tsuna's head.

Giotto who had been in the room already, when Asari came to put Tsuna to bed merely laughed as he walked over.

"He's too cute when he's asleep" Giotto stated as he kneeled down and patted Tsuna's chocolate brown locks.

"_So how was today? Did you find your flute?_"

"_Today was really fun actually, I got a feel for Japan again and no not yet, but I will someday and it's thanks to Tsuna._"

Giotto nodded "_Well I'm glad Tsuna helped you as well._"

Asari nodded as he walked out of Giotto's room _'Someday… Someday I'll be able to play my flute freely again, but as for now I'll focus on my sword just for a bit longer…'_

* * *

_**[1] & [2] links will be posted of them on my profile if you're interested in seeing/listening to them**_

_**So…. How was it? Good? I hope I wrote this in the worst possible condition, so I apologize for any grammar or any other types of mistakes D:**_

_**Also this will be the last update for awhile, or at least until I get un-grounded so once again I'm sorry for crushing your hopes…. But hey at least you guys got a chapter ^^'**_

_**Oh right I have a question for you guys….**_

_Would you guys like it if when Giotto and co are talking in Italian that I actually use the Italian language with English translation right next to it in parentheses or would you rather I keep it the way I'm doing it now?_

_**I actually found a really accurate translator (person can speak Italian) so now it's a possibility I could translate their conversations now, I don't really care either way, but I want to hear your guy's opinion. Just answer in your review**_

_**Also I'm putting up a poll regarding this story so be sure to check it out :D your answers will seriously affect the course of this story!**_

_**Oh and I'm enabling anonymous reviews for those who want to review, but don't want to get an account, if you do review this was PLEASE USE THE SAME NAME because it's easier this way for me to know who you are; however, if you do have an account PLEASE REVIEW LOGGED IN, it would make it so much easier for me to reply to your reviews that way… but I know I can't stop you so if you do reply not logged in but you do have an account please tell me… **_

_**That's it I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, look forward to Knuckle's day with Tsuna next ;) hopefully I'll be un-grounded soon so I can work on this chapter.**_


End file.
